Miracles Should Happen
by sawyerzelda
Summary: To be frank, this story sucks. But it's one of those boo-hoo ers about Link, the pathetic peasant, and Zelda, the um...Princess. Read it if you want. Chapters are annoyinly short, I know.
1. The ball and a shared secret

"Ahhh, King Lowell! It is simply a pleasure to see you, as always," King Harkinian welcomed one of his guests.  
"Same to you, of course!" King Lowell greeted. "Where, may I ask, is your charming daughter-the Princess Zelda? I mean, we have been waiting so long to see her!"  
"She should be around here somewhere...oh, there she is."  
Hyrule's beloved Princess, Zelda, had been in a small corner surrounded by fancily dressed men. They were all offering her champagne, jewelery and other nice things which she declined as politely as she could.  
  
"Zelda?"  
"Yes, father?" she cried, as her father called to her.  
"Please come over here," he said. "We have a visitor who wishes to see you."  
"All right!" In a flash, the Hylian princess ducked under all of the unwanted suitors and rushed to her father.  
"Princess Zelda, it is charming to see you again," King Lowell stated, bowing and kissing the back of her fingers.  
"The pleasure is all mine, King..." she looked at her father over the other king's shoulder, who mouthed it to her. "Lowell...?" Her father nodded and she smiled, as King Lowell rose.  
"King Lowell comes to us from the land of Altea," King Harkinian beamed. "He happens to also be the father of a quite dashing son and heir, Prince Marth."  
Lowell laughed. "You may call my son dashing, but I must say he can get on one's nerves sometimes." They all laughed. "Ah, there he is!"  
It was all Zelda could do to keep her jaw from dropping. A young and exquisitely handsome man was walking towards them. She smiled.  
"This is my son, Prince Marth of Altea," King Lowell introduced. "May I say that we have been planning for you two to meet years ago...however most unfortunately, we were unable to."  
Zelda curtsied as elegantly as she could manage. "I am enchanted, Prince Marth."  
Marth followed his father's actions, bowing and kissing her hand. Their eyes were locked. "I am the one who is enchanted, princess. May I say that I have long heard of your beauty--but all the compliments fall short of the reality."  
Blushing scarlet, Zelda smiled.  
Marth extended his arm. "May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked, as the orchestra began to play a waltz.  
Beaming, Zelda accepted his arm, and the two of them walked over to the dance floor.  
The two kings smiled and shook hands. "Those two are a beautiful couple," said Hyrule's king. "I simply can't wait until they become married!"  
"Betrothed since birth," King Lowell sighed. "And they haven't met for nineteen years. Haven't even seen each other since they were one. I say, when is the Gannondorf going to leave all you Hyrulians alone, hm?"  
"I don't know," King Harkinian answered. "But we must be grateful that Zelda was never captured. She always escaped down that tunnel her mother made before she died...Oh, my poor wife. Never did get to telling her about Zelda being betrothed to your son. She was always the type that people should marry for love, and not...profit. Fortunately, Zelda seems to be quite fascinated by Marth...I hope the Queen's not disappointed."  
"Well, not here to talk about that Harkinian," Lowell finally stuttered, after a long pause. "Come now, I had my manservant Luigi come along, and he'll be serving drinks soon."  
"Princess, you are an astounding dancer," Marth complimented, twirling her. "I wish that I could have met you sooner!"  
You must realize that neither of them knew of their betrothal.  
"Thank you," Zelda said. "It is the same with myself. And may I say that you are an exquiste dancer youself!"  
"You may," Marth joked, making the princess smile.  
While this elegant ball was going on, there was a group of peasants outside the palace window watching it. They were all sitting on a log by the largest window. By name, there was Roy, Mario, Conner, Link, and Brian.  
  
"Why...why do we have to be peasants?" Brian muttered. "If only my father had been richer... a duke, maybe..."  
"You're dreaming Brian," Mario mumbled. "The chance of one of us being a high and mighty prince are lower than a dog's droppings. Ha. More likely angels'd come flyin' out of yer arse than you'd be in that ball."  
"He's right," Conner garbled. "Oh, what I would give to spend just one day in that life! Just think of it! You'd never have to lift a finger."  
  
"You'd have dozens of servants," Roy said dreamily.  
"You'd have servants working for your servants!" Link laughed. "Ah yes. Just one day in paradise. If only we could-" He stopped abruptly, and his eyes popped out of his head.  
"Umm...hello?" Mario said, waving his hand in front of Link's face. Link's mouth dropped.  
"What's he looking at?" Brian chuckled. "Caviar?"  
Roy carefully traced Link's gaze. Then his jaw dropped as well. "I don't believe it!!"  
"What is it?" Mario asked.  
"Look! A goddess came to the ball!"  
"What? Which one?!" Conner asked incredulously, shoving Brian out of the way to get a better view."  
"It looks like...Nayru," Roy decided. He pointed. "There, look."  
Brian studied the so-called goddess and burst into laughter. "That's not a goddess!"  
"Who is it, then?" Link asked, transfixed.  
"That's the Princess Zelda," Brian snickered.  
Link's mouth dropped lower and his eyes bugged out even more (if that was possible). "THAT'S ZELDA?!" he yelled, almost loud enough for the people at the ball to hear.  
Conner clasped a hand over Link's mouth and shoved him off the log. "Ya idiot, shut up! Do you want those people to hear us?! You'll blow our cover, and then we'll never be allowed in this place again!"  
"What're you talking about?" Brian asked. "We're not even supposed to be here! We're peasants!"  
"...good point. But we'll be in HUGE trouble if we get caught!"  
Link hesitated. "Not true," he finally huffed.  
Mario, Conner, and Brian turned their heads to him sharply. "What?!" they asked in perfect unison.  
Link took a deep breath. "It's...it's a really long story."  
"C'mon, you can tell us!" Brian urged. "I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do while these people are having a ball."  
"Ha ha," said Mario, rolling his eyes.  
"Just tell us, Link," Roy said, interested. "I'm curious."  
Link took another deep breath. "Well...you guys know about all of Gannondorf's raids, right?" They nodded. "And...Princess Zelda has been safe each time, right?" They nodded again. "Well...King Harkinian told me about a dream that he once had. A vision, he called it. And-"  
"Woah, hold on a second!" Conner interrupted. "Are you trying to tell us that King Harkinian, the King of Hyrule spoke to you?!"  
Link grunted. "Yes. But if you don't believe me, perhaps it would be better if I didn't continue my explanation."  
"Okay, okay," Brian sighed. "We believe you. Go on."  
"He said that in the dream, he...he had a vision-if you could call it one-that Zelda was kidnapped by Gannondorf, the Gerudo king. And then he said that a man brought her back to him...but the man was one that he didn't recognize."  
"And it was you, right?" Mario asked. Link nodded seriously. "So how did he find you?"  
"Oh, I'm supposing that he poked around town, and he probably had the princess' nursemaid help him. Her name's Impa, or something. Then, one day, he found me. He explained the situation, and said I'm to be prepared to fight in any conditions. I guess the ole King thinks his dreams are prophecies from the goddesses."  
"Woah," said Brian after a long pause. "That's unbelievable!!"  
"Yeah, well it didn't happen so fast," Link said. "There was a lot more to it than what I said. But those are really just unecessary details."  
  
"So...does the princess know who you are?" Conner asked hopefully  
"Of course not!" Link snapped. "I'm a peasant, and according to the king, she's not supposed to know I exist until she needs me."  
"Well, your chances seem a little slim. Looks like she's already got her knight in shining armor," Mario remarked, frowing at Marth.  
Suddenly, there was a huge eruption.  
"What the Goddesses was that?!" Link cried, jumping off the log. His friends followed suit.  
"It came from the other side of the palace!" Roy shouted. He pointed at the southern tower. Purple and black smoke was billowing from it.  
"What in Hyrule could've happened?!" Brian gasped.  
The five of them heard screams and shouts from the inside. There was an evil laugh...a laugh that anyone could recognize on a foggy day.  
"Oh no!" Link yelled. "It's Gannondorf!" 


	2. Chosen Warrior

Only too right. Inside the debilatated palace, Marth drew his sword bravely. Gannondorf was levitating a few feet above him. A prodigious group of lords and ladies were standing fearfully behind him. Zelda grabbed his arm, but Marth pushed her away.  
"What do you want, Gannondorf?!" the Altean prince shouted.  
Gannondorf laughed again, and thunder filled the skies. "What I have always wanted, you rat!" He laughed at the prince's flustered face. "The princess, but more importantly--the Triforce!"  
"You can forget about that!" Marth spat. "No one will come near the princess as long as I'm here!"  
Ganon threw his head back in shrilled laughter. He doubled over, making Marth's expression even angrier.  
"Come on, you malevolent fiend!" Marth roared. "I would like to see you even try to defeat me! I am one of the most honored and respected warriors of Altea! And the prince!"  
"Marth! Stop!" Zelda begged. "It will only be worse if you try his patience and temper more!"  
She couldn't have been more right. Gannondorf flew down the the ground. He grabbed Marth's collar in a strong fist. The prince swung his sword aimlessly, trying desperately to cut the Gerudo king. He laughed.  
A sudden surge of purple energy burst through Ganon's fingertips, and into Marth's neck. Marth's head rolled forward, and Ganon let go of him, letting him drop to the floor.  
Zelda rushed over to him. "Gannondorf!" she screeched. "What in the name of the Goddesses have you done?!"  
"What have I done?" Ganon asked, shrieking with laughter. "My dear princess, I have merely knocked out the one man who will stand in my way of getting you!"  
Zelda's eyes widened. "No!" she cried. But she was too late. The weapon-less guests (and the kings) watched in horror as Gannondorf picked up Zelda by the throat, and vanished.  
There was a petrified silence. Then, "LINK!" King Harkinian shouted. "LINK!" He turned to some palace guards. "You there, guards! Go now, and get me the Kokiri boy Link!!" The guards bowed, and quickly exited.  
In less than thirty seconds, Link flew into the room, accompanied by his four friends. "What...happened?" he asked inbetween breaths.  
With extreme sorrow, King Harkinian turned to face him. "My worst nightmare has come true Link. Gannondorf has succeeded in kidnapping my daughter." A tear swelled in his eye. "By the power of Nayru, Farore, and Nabooru--I know that you are the one to bring her back."  
Link trembled. "M-me? Are you sure?"  
King Harkinian nodded defiantly. "Yes, Link. In fact, now that I recall, I have seen you fight in a few tournaments before. Tournaments I was forced to go to for charity...the peasant ones, you know." Link winced, being reminded sharply of his status. "I realized that you were the only man to always win. I found it extremely impressive. I suppose that I never realized who you were until now."  
"And who am I, sir?" asked Link. Several of the lords had now gone up to Marth, and were trying to revive him. Link turned to them. "It's no use, he said to them. "Gannondorf's magic will, I assume, wear off some time early in a couple mornings to come."  
King Harkinian stared at him. "How did you posess this knowledge?" he asked.  
Link looked at him. "It's kind of a long story."  
"...could you possibly make it short?"  
"I'll try. Let me see...the first time I ever saw your daughter was a very long time ago. I thought she was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever laid my eyes upon. Of course, I was relatively far away. When-"  
"You there!" King Harkinian interrupted. He pointed a finger at Conner, Brian, Roy, and Mario. "What are you peasants doing here?!"  
"If you please sire," Link said. "They are my friends."  
"Friends or not," the King snorted. "I hired you, not them. And I only hired you because of my vision. Be gone, you peasant scum!" Fearfully, the four of them fled from the palace.  
Link cleared his throat and continued. "There were two things that inspired me to do a little...research, if you will on Gannondorf. The first time was when Gannondorf first tried to kidnap your daughter. I thought it was one of the most evil things I had ever heard of. Then, of course, you came to me and explained your vision. After those two instances, I have poured through several bookson the Gerudo, sire. I know much about them, now."  
King Harkinian managed a smile. "Then I know I have chosen well. I know the Goddesses have chosen well. Bring her back, Link. What will you be needing?"  
Link shrugged. "My horse Epona, my sword, and a few other things. I'll just stop by my house and get them."  
"No such thing," King Harkinian said. "You will not stop by your house. You will go there, and immediately travel to Death Mountain, to save the Princess Zelda. Do it as quickly as you can. I will be waiting." The King put a hand on Link's shoulder. "This could mean greatness for you, boy," he said, smiling. "Come back, and me make me proud."  
Link saluted him. "I shall, sir. You will not be disappointed." He ran out of the room. Impa, who had been listening the whole time, stopped him before he went out.  
"Y-you're Impa, aren't you?" Link asked, trying to recall.  
"Yes," she answered, nodding.  
"What do you--OW!" Link doubled back, grasping his hand. He held it out in front of him. Lines had begun to form on the back of it...when it was finished, the drawing looked like...the Triforce!  
"I knew it!" Impa breathed, staring at the hand, brushing back a few of her grey hairs.  
"Aah, what is it?!" Link asked, horrified.  
"Don't be frightened, boy!" Impa cried. "It is a sign! A sign that you are going to be Hyrule's hero! You will save us all! The Triforce, Hyrule's symbol, has been etched onto your hand by the Goddesses!" She smiled happily, and shook Link's hand. "Now I KNOW you will bring the princess back to us, alive and well."  
Link grinned. "I will not let you down," he said. As he left, he shouted "And 'I shall spare the horses!'" 


	3. Who are you?

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in a dungeon cell, somewhere. The princess tried desperately to remember the events of the previous night. All she could recall was a very handsome prince who had whirled her away...and Gannondorf.  
She smelled blood. Zelda put a hand to her head, and clutched it with both, moaning. She was suddenly hit by a surge of pain. As the Hylian princess tried to stand, she only fell back to her feet.  
"Princess," someone cackled, in a rough voice. She slowly turned to face the source of it.  
"It's me again--Gruretta," said the voice. As Zelda's eyes adapted to the dark, she saw the faint outline of a moblin. "And here's our dear, dear friend, Cliggot." Another moblin appeared.  
"What do you mean again?" Zelda moaned, still clasping her head. "I don't remember you, or those names."  
The two moblins howled with laughter. "Oh yes, I forgot," Cliggot chuckled. "You were unconcious when we brought you here."  
Zelda shook her head, as if trying to shake the horrid creatures away from existence.  
Cliggot and Gruretta exchanged excited glances. "We've come to take you to the Master's torture chamber," Cliggot finally said. "And torture you until you die." Suddenly, they both reached out and grabbed one of her arms. They started dragging her down the hallway.  
Zelda gasped. A torture chamber of Ganon's would have to be a mighty powerful one. Then she noticed the Moblins were grinning--like they had a dirty secret. She was hit by realization. "You can't," she grumbled.  
"What do you mean we can't?" Gruretta barked, coming to a stop. "Gannondorf told us we could do what we want with you!"  
"No he didn't," Zelda insisted weakly. "You're lying. If you torture me to death, Ganon will never be able to discover where I hid the Triforce."  
Once more, Gruretta and Cliggot exchanged looks. They turned around, deciding not to answer. Then they stopped. A figure had appeared out of nowhere, right in front of them.  
"What do you think you're doing, you imbeciles?!" Ganon screeched, picking them both up by the scruffs of their shirts.  
"Uh, uh," Cliggot stammered, trying to quickly think of an excuse. "Sh-she was trying to escape!"  
Gannondorf glared at them. "Oh, I'm sure it would have been simply easy for her to just walk out of the cell like that, AS SHE HAD GOTTEN THE KEYS!!" Roaring with rage, Ganon threw the moblins easily over his shoulders, with all his might. They crashed into the wall, and sunk to the floor unconcious.  
Grinning, Gannondorf looked down at the princess. "Sorry if my moblins disturbed you, princess," he said.  
"Not as much as your face is right now!" Zelda spat, still on the floor.  
The Gerudo king laughed. "That's a good one, Princess! But I think that all this dungeon air is getting to your head. Why don't you come to my throne room for a while?"  
Zelda raised her eyebrows. "It's not like I have a choice!"  
Ganon stood there for a moment, then grabbed her wrist. "Good point." He dragged her up two flights of stairs, and into a room. The evil king thrust her against a stone pillar, and bound her there with a strong rope. Zelda sighed, knowing that there was no chance for her now.  
"Do you know what I do for entertainement, Princess?" Gannondorf asked. Zelda shook her head, not having the energy to speak. And frankly, she didn't really want to know the answer. "You don't? Well, then why don't I show you? Perhaps you'll find it to your liking as well."  
Zelda bit back on her lip, not wanting to see at all. But she knew he'd force her. Gannondorf snapped his fingers. Gruretta and Cliggot both appeared. He tossed a whip at them.  
"Gruretta, get going," he sneered.  
Cliggot turned white. "No!" he begged. "Please your majesty, don't!"  
"You'll do as I say, swine!" Ganon roared. "And if I say I want you to entertain me, you will do so!"  
With his teeth chattering, Cliggot took off his shirt, and turned over. Grinning, Gruretta picked up the whip and and started hitting his colleague repeatedly. Zelda shut her eyes, trying to rid her brain of the sounds--the sounds of Cliggot's screams, the whip across his back, and Gannondorf's cruel laughter.  
"Open your eyes, Princess!" Ganon laughed. Zelda did so, and saw the powerful magacian hold up a hand. Gruretta stopped whipping. "Now, give the whip to Cliggot."  
Gruretta's jaw dropped. "Oh, no, highness, please!" he wailed, dropping to his feet. Gannondorf leered at him, and with fear, Gruretta copied Cliggot's earlier actions.  
Cliggot picked up the whip, and flogged Gruretta. Again came the screams of agony, the whiplash, and the laugh. Zelda clamped her eyes shut, and turned her head away.  
To her relief, Gannondorf ordered the moblins to leave, and told Zelda to open her eyes. "Tell me...where are the Triforces?"  
Zelda glared at him. "I'm not just going to spit it out right in your face, Gannondorf!" she yelled. "Did you honestly expect me to?!"  
Ganon hesitated. "Well, not exactly. But tell me princess, what would you think if I was forced to go to...desperate measures?" He walked over to the whip that had been left by Cliggot, and picked it up. Zelda stared at it.  
"I don't care what you do to me," she growled through gritted teeth. "I am not about to hand you the information that will allow you to take over my country!!" She spat in his face.  
His eyes widened slightly, and he arched an eyebrow, wiping away the saliva. "I never thought you'd be easy to handle, after your mother."  
"My mother?!" Zelda asked. "What do you mean?"  
Gannondorf smiled. "Yes, I supposed you'd never know about that, would you? Allow me to fill you in on a little secret. You know about those secret tunnels your mother and that nursemaid of yours built?" She did not respond. "Of course you do, you always avoided me by using them. Well one day, I found your dear 'mommy' as she was adding on to one of the passageways." He chuckled callously. "She was never heard from again."  
Zelda felt her mouth open. "You...you...you monster!"  
Ganon laughed. "Yes, well now you know what your father never will. I killed your mother. Oh, if you only you could have heard it, princess! Your dear mother--screaming that she had to live. If she didn't, she knew that I would someday get hold of you. And she was right! And do you want to know what else she said?" Zelda ground her teeth, leering at him with pure hate. "She told me that if she wasn't there to aid your father, he'd marry you off to an arrogant prince! Even if you didn't care to be wed to them, is that so? She said she'd rather see you as the wife of a poor man, happy as you could be, than a Queen on a throne of misery!" Gannondorf burst into hysterical laughter, doubling over at the memory of her mother's dying words.  
Zelda squirmed fiercely, trying to escape from the ropes. It was no use, and she knew it too.  
The Gerudo king laughed again. "You should see yourself, princess! You're such a sight! It's adorable, you trying to escape! Ha ha! But now that you are in my custody, you shall remain here until you tell me where the Triforce is...or until you die. I am a patient man, and I can wait for an eternity. You can not. So why not simply give me the Triforce?"  
The princess worriedly tried to think, but she couldn't concentrate with Ganon staring at her like that. "Respond!" he barked. She did not. With a burst of anger, Gannondorf walked over to her. He un-coiled the whip, and struck her across the face with it.  
"Ack!" she exclaimed, trying to cover her face. But of course, she could not, because of the ropes. She clenched her teeth, trying to contain the scream she longed to throw out.  
Ganon picked up his whip, and prepared to strike again. "You have a scar on one cheek," he said. "I like to be symmetrical. Please allow me to finish you off.  
"GANNONDORF!"  
The evil King stopped immediately at the sound of his name. He whipped around, and saw Link standing in front of him. Raising a fist, Link smashed Ganon to the ground. "Don't you dare ever do that again!" he roared, unsheathing his sword.  
"Why, you little peasant!" Gannondorf yelled, getting back to his feet. But his powers weren't quick enough for Link's sword. The Kokiri boy brought his weapon bearing down on Ganon's back. He screeched with pain and agony.  
Zelda's jaw dropped. She had never seen this man before, but she instantly knew he was the one to be saving her.  
"If I ever meet with you again, you'll not escape so lucky!" Link yelled as he wiped his brow. In one swift move, he unceremoniously chopped off Ganon's right arm. The king stared at it in horror. "Don't worry too much," Link smirked. "It should grow back. You being the Gerudo King and all."  
"Curse you, boy!" Ganon shrieked. He opened a blue portal, and disappeared from the room.  
Not wasting a second, Link rushed over to Zelda and cut her free.  
"Who are you?" Zelda breathed. "You've saved my life!"  
"No time to explain that now," Link explained quickly. He grabbed her hand. "C'mon, we've got to get out of here now, before some of his moblins reach us!"  
No sooner had the words left his mouth, Cliggot and Gruretta emerged out of nowhere. But this time, they weren't alone. Link and Zelda were completely surrounded by moblins.  
"Not so fast, Kokiri scum!" Cliggot snorted.  
"Oh great," Link muttered. "We're trapped!"  
Zelda looked up. "No we're not! We could go through that open window!" she whispered, pointing to a window above them. Link looked up.  
"That's way too high!" he cried.  
Zelda smiled. "Not for me. Hold on!"  
The princess silently prayed, grasping Link's forearm. Suddenly, with a burst of Nayru's love (...ha...ha...), the two of them vanished. The quite confused moblins looked around. Then, Link and the princess suddenly reappeared on the window pane.  
"Bye!" Link laughed. He slammed the window shut. Of course now, the triumpant pair still had to climb down the castle to the ground. Link tossed a rope down. "Get on," he instructed.  
"Climb, you mean?" Zelda asked. He nodded. Knowing that she had no alternative but to trust him, she took a deep breath and grasped the rope. Zelda started to shimmy down the castle wall, and watched Link above her. 


	4. You're invited

When the two of them finally got all the way down, they heard a voice shout, "THERE THEY ARE!!"  
Link and Zelda whipped around. All over the castle walls, moblins were standing with their bows drawn.  
"FIRE!" screamed Gruretta, supposedly the lead moblin.  
A horde of arrows came flying at them.  
  
"Quick, behind here!" Link shouted. He took the princess' hand and they dashed behind a large stone. One of the arrows pierced through the heel of Link's boot, which didn't harm him. "C'mon, this way!"  
Zelda and Link crawled behind a long row of boulders, until they reached the edge of the mountain's range. "We're going to have to make a break for it!" Zelda said softly.  
Link nodded. "On the count of three, then. One...two...three!"  
The two elves made a mad dash for it, and in fast motion, they ran deep into the woods.  
"I think...it's okay...to stop now," Link huffed inbetween breaths, as he sank down by tree trunk.  
Clutching a stitch in her side, Zelda sank down next to him. There was silence for a few moments, except for their heavy breathing. Obviously they were very tired from running.  
Eventually, Zelda spoke. "Well now you can tell me. Who are you?" Besides one of the most handsome men I've ever met, she thought.  
Link sighed. "My name's Link. Not Sir Link, or anything like that. Just Link. I am a peasant."  
"Oh, you are?" Zelda asked, trying not to sound disappointed. She had wanted her father to meet him. Then, she got curious. "How...how did you find me? I mean, how did you know that I was kidnapped by Ganon?"  
Link put his head back, and stretched out. "You wanna know? It's kind of a long story."  
Zelda shrugged. "Not like we don't have time or anything. I mean, we probably won't be going anywhere until tomorrow. Go ahead, tell me."  
Link heaved a huge breath. "Well...it has to do with a kind of vision that your father had...one that included me."  
The princess tried to stifle a laugh. "My father has visions?" she asked. "He must have thought it a vision sent from the goddesses, right?"  
"Exactly," Link answered.  
"So I assume that he tracked you down."  
"Yeah...and then he gave me the whole 'if my daughter ever gets in trouble' speech."  
Zelda giggled at the way Link impersonated her father. "Well Link, I guess I never really fathomed what it would be like to get kidnapped by that Gannondorf. And I guess I'm trying to say that...thanks. Thanks for, um, saving my life." She laughed at the way that sounded.  
Link grinned. "Nothing to it, princess. Just doing my job. But I have a small question."  
"What?"  
"You used magic to get us up to that window, so why didn't you use magic to escape?"  
Zelda sighed. "Well the prison cell was impervious to magic. I mean, the cell I was in earlier. When I got moved to the throne room, Gannondorf watched me like a hawk. My magic is no match for his, so if I had managed to escape...he would've made sure my freedom didn't last long."  
Link nodded, and looked up."It's getting pretty cold out here. Come on, I'll take you to an inn. Let's go, we've had enough rest."  
Link and Zelda walked down a dirt path. "Should be coming upon it any minute now," Link mused. "Ah, here we go!" He gestured towards a large looking inn. "What do you think?"  
Zelda looked up at it. "It looks wonderful," she judged, smiling.  
Later, the two elves were sitting at a table eating dinner. Casually, Link took of his gloves. Zelda almost spat out the water she was drinking.  
"What in Nayru's name is that?!" she asked, picking up his hand. Zelda traced her finger along the Triforce lines on the back of his hand. "I don't believe it!" she breathed.  
"Oh, that?" Link asked. "That just...got there the other day. Impa said that it had been drawn onto my hands by the Goddesses or something."  
"She did?" Zelda asked excitedly. "Oh, I knew this day would come! I just didn't expect it to be so soon!"  
"What do you mean?" Link inquired curiously.  
"Impa used to always tell me stories when I was little," Zelda started. "About how years and years ago, there'd been a hero who had saved one of my ancestors...and a drawing just like the one on your hand had been inscribed onto his own!"  
"What did this hero go on to do?"  
"Impa said that he became Hyrule's hero and greatest warrior! My father insisted that it was only a legend, and urged me not to believe it. Then Impa told me that if I waited long enough, someday I would be able to meet the warrior's descendant...as did my great great grandmother."  
Link raised his eyebrows. "That's...impressive. I hate to disappoint you princess, but I really doubt that I'll ever amount to anything."  
"Never?" Zelda asked. "Oh Link, you must have faith in yourself. And besides, you never know." She smiled beautifully, sending a chill down Link's spine. "Maybe soon, everyone will be speaking your name."  
Link grinned back. "I'll keep my fingers crossed."  
Zelda stood up. "I don't mean to walk out on you or anything, but I suddenly feel quite tired...I think I'll go to bed."  
"All right princess," said Link. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yes." Zelda pulled out a small bag, and tossed Link a handful of rupees. "Here, give these to the waitress. If there's any extra, please do me a favor and keep it for yourself."  
Smiling, Zelda walked away. She had been sure to give Link much more than was needed to pay the bill.  
Later that night, Zelda was lying on her bed, trying to go to sleep. But she couldn't. Her thoughts kept revolving around Gannondorf, the Triforce, Link, and Impa's stories. Would Link really become a famous warrior someday?  
"I hope so," she murmured to herself. She had hardly known him a day, and already the princess knew there was something different about Link. Something very different, but very good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning, Zelda woke up and went over to her dresser. Pulling out a comb, she began to brush her hair. The princess could hardly believe her fortune at being saved so quickly.  
It was indeed truthful that she had never imagined what it would be like to actually get kidnapped by Gannondorf. Zelda had always managed to elude him by using her mother's passageways. And now...now she knew why her mother was dead.  
Brushing away several tears, Zelda nonchalantly put on her silver circlet. She had always frowned down on the way her father donned a huge golden crown, as if he was saying "hey everyone, look at me: I'm richer and more important than you. Bwa ha ha. Power is mine..." Ugh.  
She put down the brush and left the room. The comb belonged to the hotel, as she hadn't really brought anything with her when she had been kidnapped.  
Zelda walked down the stairway to the lobby, where she and Link had planned on meeting. A strange man approached her, and sat down on the bench she was sitting on.  
"Hello," the man grunted staring at her.  
"Hi," she mumbled, inching away from him slowly.  
"What's a girl like you doin' in a place like this?"  
"Umm...I spent the night. I'm going back home today."  
"Oh, are ya sure?" He moved even closer. "If ya don't want ta be goin' home just yet, you can check in with me for a while."  
Zelda turned to face him, horrified. Just as he grabbed her arm, he collapsed onto the floor. The princess sat there in shock, her arm still outstretched. She looked up, and smiled with relief.  
"Your welcome," said Link, rather casually, sheathing his sword. "He shouldn't be knocked out for long. I just hit him lightly with the hilt."  
Zelda smiled gratefully. "Thanks," she said, standing up. "Brrr, I hate to think what that man would've done had you not shown up."  
"So do I," Link grunted. "Well, come on. Hyrule's a way off, and we'd best be getting an early start."  
"Okay."  
After a light breakfast, Zelda and Link left the inn and prepared to go back to Hyrule.  
"So this is your horse?" Zelda asked, stroking Epona.  
"Yep."  
"How did he know where to find us?"  
Link shrugged. "I dunno. He has an innate sense of direction."  
"Impressive."  
Link jumped onto Epona's back and held out a hand for Zelda. "You have to get on Epona too, you know."  
"I know," Zelda giggled, smiling. She took Link's hand and climbed onto the horse. "Oh, it's been ages since I last rode on a horse without having to worry about someone seeing me! My father always insists on me going to fancy parties and having lessons on how to improve my etiquette."  
Involuntarily, Link let out a laugh. "Etiquette? You sound as if you regret it. Aren't princesses supposed to like that kind of stuff, and tea parties too?" Link started wondering how he was being so outspoken to the Princess of Hyrule all of a sudden.  
Zelda smiled, but Link couldn't see it (since his back was to her). "Well, not me. I'm not what you would call your stereotypical princess. Not disappointing you, am I?"  
"What do you mean?" Link asked. He really did wonder what she meant by that. She smiled, and said nothing more.  
Link frowned as they approached the palace sometime later. "Well, uh...here we are, princess."  
Epona slowed down to a trot, and eventually stopped. Zelda hopped off the horse. Once both feet were on the ground, she looked up at Link. "Thank you so much, Link," she said, really meaning it. "I really am lucky that my father was given that vision."  
Link shrugged, smiling. "Well, your welcome princess. I am glad that I was able to fulfill my duty as a citizen, and I hope your father is happy about your return."  
"Oh, of course he will be," Zelda laughed. "I mean, it's not like he's a psychopathic maniac or anything, but he does get extremely worried if I am not in his vision in every waking moment." She sighed slightly, gazing into Link's eyes. Then she caught herself. "Well, uh..."  
"Good-bye princess," Link said, kicking his heels softly into Epona. "Glad I could be of service."  
"W-wait!" Zelda cried. He turned around curiously. "Uh...I was just wondering if you could possibly...um, join us in a party later this month? My father always holds one every May, and I could be sure that you get an invitation." She looked at him hopefully.  
Link smiled. "Well, if your father will abide it, I'd be glad to come."  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" the princess gushed. "I'll send you a letter in the mail sometime this week."  
As he was about to leave, Link stopped. "Um, princess...would it all be possible to...oh, never mind."  
"No, what?" Zelda inquired. "Do you have some friends you might want to bring along?"  
Goddesses, she's psychic! Link thought, grinning. "Well...kind of, yeah. They've always wanted to meet you."  
"I think that would be wonderful. My father rarely lets me outdoors anymore, and it would be lovely to meet some of your friends. Just give me their names, and I'll send their invitations to you."  
"Okay." Link took out a pen and a scrap piece of paper (which he always had in his bag), and wrote down his friends' names. "I hope to be seeing you sometime soon, princess." He rode off.  
Sighing with satisfaction, Zelda flew towards the main entryway.  
"Princess Zelda!" exclaimed one of the guards. "You're back!"  
"Yep I am, Sir Thingamabobit!"  
Zelda felt slightly guilty for forgetting the knight's name, but she hoped that he'd understand. Immediately, she rushed to her father's throne room. He looked up in surprise from a letter he was writing.  
"Zelda!" he cried, as she rushed forward into his arms. "I can hardly believe that you're back already!!"  
"What do you mean 'already?'" she asked.  
"Well just that I didn't expect you to be back so soon," he explained. "But nevertheless, I am thrilled, daughter! Simply thrilled!"  
"I'm glad you are, father! For it is so good to be home!...Even though I was gone for only a couple days."  
"I'm glad too," King Harkinian, said, gazing lovingly at his daughter. "Now I may hold the May festivity with no guilt!"  
"Speaking of which," Zelda said. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. A really big favor."  
"What is that, my daughter?"  
"Um...could Link and some of his friends come to the May party?" she asked very quickly.  
King Harkinian's smile crashed to the floor. ".....who's Link?"  
Zelda sighed. "Oh, he's only the man that just saved my life from Gannondorf!" she erupted.  
"Oh, that peasant," he grumbled. "But Zelda--he's a commoner!"  
"Yes, I know! But father, please just give him a chance! Do it for me, I need some way to show him my gratitude!"  
The King rubbed his beard and looked up at the ceiling for several minutes. "Oh, fine. Send out their invitations. I guess the dirt does deserve some type of reward. The festivity is to be held in two weeks."  
"Oh, thank you father!" Zelda squealed, hugging him once more. "And he's not dirt!" She rushed out of the room. 


	5. The Marlon Kelly Market

I still can't believe it," Roy muttered, sitting down at a table. "I just cannot believe that you got to meet Princess Zelda!"  
"Believe it already, it's been three days," Link sighed.  
Link, Mario, Roy, Brian, and Conner were all sitting at the kitchen table. The five of them lived right next door to each other, and had taken to eating breakfast as Link's house.  
"Forget just meeting her," Conner cried, grinning. "You probably got to talk to her too, didn't you Link?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is she nice?"  
"Of course she's nice! I don't really know what I expected. But she certainly wasn't that snotty, stuck-up, self-centered type of royal."  
"That's great," said Mario. "All I gotta do is meet someone like her, and my problems will be over. Of course, they couldn't be a princess, because my chances of ever meeting one are less than that of a cat going into outer space."  
Link was about to respond, when there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. His eyes widened. "Princess Zelda?!"  
"Hi Link," she greeted. "I am so sorry if I'm intruding, but-"  
"No, no, you're not intruding! Come in, please."  
"Thanks."  
Zelda stepped into his house, and Link closed the door behind here. She stared in wonder at the walls of his home. They were covered with masks that strange carvings on them, and there were a few paintings too.  
"Oh Link, your house is beautiful!" she gushed.  
"Well, I'm sure it's nothing compared to the palace, princess," he said modestly.  
"Don't be ridiculous, your decorating is marvelous. Did you do it all by yourself?"  
"No, I had some friends help me."  
"You mean Mario, Roy, Brian and Conner?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"You...gave me their names, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. They're here eating breakfast with me. Is...that all right?"  
"That's great. I'd love to meet them."  
Link led Zelda into the kitchen. He had to grin at his friends' dumb founded expressions. They all stood awkwardly, bowing.  
"Uh...at ease...?" Zelda said, imitating her father slightly. They sat down again, and she did as well. "Link, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here."  
"Kind of. But since you are here, can I get you anything to eat?"  
"Oh, sure, thanks." She gasped. "Holy Nayru...is that bacon?"  
"Yeah.....haven't you ever had bacon before?" he asked grinning.  
Roy and Conner exchanged glances. They were quite surprised at how easily and comfortably their friend was talking with Princess Zelda.  
"Oh, it's been years!" Zelda cried. "Ever since my mother died, my father insisted on not letting me eat it anymore. It was one of her favorite things to eat...and it reminded him of her."  
"Ah....would you like some?"  
"Yes, thanks!" Link put some onto her plate. "Well, the reason that I came here is because we currently have no postman."  
"Did he get fired?" Mario blurted. "Because I'm open."  
"Actually, he kind of expired. You see, he was killed by a moblin on one of his deliveries. We found his body on the beach at Lake Hylia."  
Link raised his eyebrows. "Yikes..."  
"Pardon my ignorance princess," Conner began. "But what does a dead postman have to do with Link?"  
"Here," she answered, tossing him an envelope. "There's one for you as well. And you, and you, and you." She gave each of them one, and stood up. "Thanks for the breakfast Link, but I've really got to be going."  
Link rose as well, and walked her to the door. "Thanks for dropping by, Princess," he chuckled.  
"Think nothing of it." As she was on her way out, Zelda turned back around. "I feel quite stupid asking you this, but do you know where the Marlon Kelly Market is? I'm supposed to meet Impa there, and normally I know the way, but I got lost on when I traveled to your house."  
"It's just...you take a....well, it's kind of hard to explain."  
"Then could you show me the way?"  
"Sure!" he responded, walking outside. "Say, wait a minute...how did you know where I lived anyway?"  
"Asked Impa. She followed my father here when you first met him."  
"Okay...got your own horse?"  
"Yes, do you think I walked all the way here?" Zelda asked, as she mounted onto her own horse.  
"Oh yes, I forgot," Link joked. "How rude of me to assume that a princess would take the time and energy to walk two miles."  
Zelda smiled slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was being supercilious or anything like that," she said. "But I was just in a horse riding mood today."  
Link got onto Epona. "Follow my lead," he said.  
Presuming that Zelda was not an adept horserider, Link forced Epona to trot slowly. The horse glared at the princess, knowing why they were going so slow.  
"Goddesses Link, don't you think a princess knows how to ride?" Zelda giggled. "Yah!" She kicked her heels into her horse, and he sped off. "Come on Link, quick! I don't know where I'm going!"  
Laughing, Link sped up and caught up with her. "I'm sorry, princess," he apologized. "You just seemed like more of an...inside girl to me."  
"Don't be silly," she laughed. "Ever since my mother showed me how, horseriding has been one of my passions. You're not the first person to be astounded, though. Many of my suitors have assumed that I don't know a hoof from a tail hair on my horse."  
"Well I hope that you showed them your talent," Link said.  
"Sadly, no," Zelda sighed. "My father insists that I act like a royal princess, and if on the rare occasion that I was to go horseback riding, I must ride side-saddle."  
It was just then that Link noticed the princess was riding with one leg on each side--a slightly awkward sight for a girl in a dress.  
"Speaking of which, I'd better change to side-saddle now," Zelda sighed, as she saw a town ahead. The princess slowed down her horse, as she moved her right leg over. "Oh, wait. What am I thinking? My father doesn't want me seen publicly riding on Hepburn."  
"What do you mean?"  
Zelda got off of the steed and stroked his mane. "Father doesn't like Hepburn very much. Says he's an uncouth, dirty mongrel. But you aren't, are you Heppy baby?" She grabbed the horse's muzzle and hugged him. "I have another horse at home named Katherine. Father likes her much better, because she's been trained for side-saddle, and is a well-bred horse. Fit for a princess." She snorted in disgust.  
Link jumped off Epona. "So where'd you pick up Hepburn?" He tied Epona to a tree. "Uh, what should we do with him?"  
"Oh, uh..." Zelda turned to the horse. "Nigru, Hepburn-a emoh elspaca, quai!" She slapped his hindquarters, and he dashed off. "That normally works to send him home."  
Link stared at her. "What did you say to him?"  
"Sorry, can't tell you. I used to read about horses all the time, and I wished of having one that was exciting, and rough. Then I began to have these strange dreams about them, and they spoke to me. It was like they were trying to speak in English, but the horse stuff was still in them. Quite hard to explain--were you asking me something?"  
"Yes. Where did you find Hepburn if your father didn't approve?"  
The two of them started walking out of the wooded area they had just rode in. "I found him several years ago, in a forest. I had been on a picnic with Impa. She went off to buy something, and I was beckoned into the forest by...oh, what was it...well it was music of some sort, and I think it sounded something like an ocarina."  
Link raised his eyebrows and turned away. He suddenly realized why Hepburn looked so familiar. Hepburn used to be his uncle's horse... and then he had meet a little girl...and run away. Link listened on eagerly.  
"So anyway, I followed the sound of the notes, and I came upon a tall tree. I don't know what kind it was; I'd never seen one like it before..."  
Link also remembered the tree. It was the Great Deku tree, and he had been hiding in its limbs. He was supposed to be watching Hepburn, and making sure nothing happened to him. You can understand how upset his uncle was upon his return.  
"The horse walked up to me, and sort of nudged my arm. He was looking at me pleadingly, and before I knew it I was on his back. I looked down at him, he looked back at me. Then I heard someone coming, and I wasn't sure what to do. Well, I almost fell off the horse, because he made a sudden, mad dash for it."  
Link had to conceal a laugh. His uncle had come running back from his home, waving an axe. He was going to try and asassinate the princess of Hyrule! Then, Link also remembered how the horse had sometimes seemed mistreated. Navi used to tell him such things, and he was now very glad that Hepburn was in good hands.  
"Where do you keep him?" Link asked. "I mean, so your father doesn't find him."  
"Actually, father has no idea that Hepburn even exists. I hate to think what his reaction would be if he ever found him. But anyway, he stays with Impa's horse, Audrey. She's got the biggest stable, and I have no idea why. Hepburn stays there with her, and they get along famously. Of course they barely see each other, due to the fact that half the time he's covered in hay. In hiding, if you will."  
The two of them were attracting some people's attention. What was the princess doing, strolling with a lowly commoner? It was very peculiar. But nonetheless, they loved to see a crowned head socialize with her people. Very nice thing to do, you know.  
"Well, here you go," Link said. "Marlon Kelly's Market. Princess, it has been a pleasure speaking with you."  
"Wait a moment, Link," she said, grabbing his arm gently to make him stop. A chill ran down his spine, and goosebumps formed on his arms. Being touched by her made him shiver from pleasure.  
"Yes?"  
"Uh...I know you've probably already met my father, but I feel that it's only right for me to re-introduce you. May I?"  
"Um, sure, I guess so."  
Grinning to himself, Link followed Zelda as she tried to find her father and Impa in the crowd. Random people stopped by and bowed, and Zelda waved her hand in a royal fashion.  
"Zelda, there you are!"  
The princess turned at the sound of her name, and found herself facing King Harkinian.  
"Oh, hello father!" she said. "Hello, Impa."  
"Greetings, daughter. We have been waiting for you."  
"Really? I'm so sorry. I...got lost."  
"I see," King Harkinian said. He glimpsed at Link, who was standing there uncomfortably."Y-you're....you're Link, aren't you?"  
"Yes sire, I am," Link answered, stepping forward slightly.  
"Was there anything you wanted?" the King asked, proud of himself for remembering the name.  
"Uh, uh...umm...."  
"Yes," Zelda answered for him. "Link here was just wondering if...if there was possibly anything else at all that he could do for me."  
"Not really," the King answered flatly. Zelda frowned. "Oh, look! There's King Lowell and Prince Marth! I must go see them!"  
"Should I accompany the princess in her shopping, milord?" Impa asked his retreating back.  
"Yes, thank you. That would be splendid!"  
"Oh no Link, you're not leaving just yet," Impa continued, as the elf started walking away. She caught his elbow. "King Harkinian may have an attitude about you peasant folk, but I would ask that you please stay with us for awhile."  
"You...would?"  
"Of course! Haven't you ever been in this marketplace before?" Impa winked at Zelda over his shoulder.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Oh Impa, of course he won't get it," Zelda sighed, playing along. "He's a man, remember?"  
"What's that mean?" Link asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Let's just say," Impa started, putting an arm around Link's shoulder, "That this place is awful dirty for ladies walking around alone." She raised her eyebrows. "If you get what I mean...?"  
Link looked at the two of them. "Oh, fine. So what exactly are you looking to buy, anyway?" 


	6. Just Looking Around

"Father insists that I get a new dress for the May festivity," Zelda explained. "And of course, with every dress comes all the accessories and jewelry I'm forced to wear."  
Impa coughed, and raised her eyebrows at Zelda.  
"...pretend you didn't just hear that. I love wearing jewelry!!"  
"Okay," Link responded, shrugging.  
Meanwhile.......  
"No, that'll never work," Conner judged. "Not formal enough."  
Sighing, Brian put down the tunic he was holding up to himself. "At this rate, we'll never find something suitable!"  
"I think you two are being too harsh on yourselves," said a clerk.  
"Well no one asked you....Devon," Brian retorted, reading her name tag. "You don't even know what we're attending."  
"What, the King's May festivity?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
Devon stared at them, then burst into a violent fit of laughter. "You two are going to the May festivity?! That's hysterical, the funniest thing I've heard all day! Don't make me laugh!!"  
"Laughing's good for you," Impa informed, walking up behind Devon.  
"Uh...who are you?"  
"The name's Impa...Devon," she answered. "I'm Princess Zelda's caretaker." She turned on her heel towards Brian and Conner. "Are you two, by any chance, named Brian Stevens, Roy Stefan, Mario Vasquez or Conner O'Brien?"  
"Yeah," Conner answered. "How'd you-"  
"Well, Devon," Impa cut in, turning back to the clerk. "I'll have you know that these two ARE invited to the May festivity. So from now on, I'll thank you to keep out of our affairs."  
"Fine," Devon sniffed, walking away. "Old coot."  
"Looks like you two could use some help," Impa said to the two of them. "Want me to lend you a hand?"  
"Sure," Conner answered gratefully.  
"Follow me," Impa said, guiding them out of the store.  
"King Harkinian!" exclaimed King Lowell. "It's simply marvelous to know that Zelda's back. No serious damage, I hope?"  
"A cut on her cheek, nothing more," King Harkinian said. "I myself was surprised to see her home so quickly. But I am, of course, glad."  
"Who went to rescue her?" Prince Marth asked, a little jealous. "King Arthur? Or one of the knights of your pentagonal table perhaps?"  
"Actually, this may shock you, but she was saved from Gannondorf's clutches by a peasant."  
"A peasant?!" King Lowell cried. "Did you hear that, son?!"  
He sure did. "Who is this lowly filth that--"  
"Come now Prince Marth," King Harkinian laughed. "We must not get rude. After all, he did save my daughter. Lowly scum that he is."  
"Well why him?! Could I have not defeated Gannondorf just as well, if not killed him?!"  
"Temper, temper," King Lowell scolded lightly. "I am sure that King Harkinian has a reasonable explanation as to why he picked a peasant boy to save his daughter." He looked at his fellow king.  
"Well, it's a long story..." King Harkinian began, as they walked into a clothes shop.  
Link stared at the princess in disbelief. He couldn't believe how much time he was spending with her, alone as well. Astounded at his own luck, he watched her. She was presently buying an emerald brooch.  
He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her, and he knew no one could ever compare when it came to beauty. Not only that, but he had known her for three days and Link already could tell she was one of the sweetest, and most considerate beings ever to walk the planet.  
"Uh, Link? Are you alive?"  
Link had been so busy staring at her, that when she had turned her attention towards him he hadn't realized it.  
"W-what? Oh, sorry about that." As she turned away, Link slapped his forehead. You idiot! he scolded himself. I can't zone out anymore like that, she'll get suspicious.  
"Oh no," Zelda whispered, backing up slightly against Link. "There's my father and King Lowell. Quick, let's go!"  
Unfortunately, King Harkinian spotted them before they could get away. "Zelda, over here!"  
She turned and smiled forcefully. Then she almost fainted when she noticed that Marth was among them.  
"Link, what are you still doing here?!" King Harkinian barked, as they came closer. "Begone, boy!"  
Bowing slightly, Link dashed off. Zelda watched him go mournfully.  
"Oh father, he was helping me," she complained lightly.  
"Honestly Zelda," Marth laughed. "What taste could a peasant possibly have for a princess' garments?" He chuckled.  
Zelda looked away fuming. How dare he insult Link like that! She hated people who looked down their noses at commoners. So saying, she and her father rarely got along. Marth didn't seem half as charming as he did when they first met.  
"I must be simply dumb," Zelda apologized, squinting her eyes.  
"No need to say you're sorry," Marth said cheerfully. "Here, why don't you let a prince help you choose your garments? I mean, that grime isn't even going to be at the party, so why-"  
"Actually Marth," Zelda interrupted, as he steered her away from the kings. "Link is coming. I invited him."  
"What?!" Marth asked, furious. "Why?!"  
"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe it's because he just saved my life!"  
Marth turned around and faced her darkly. She returned his stare. Then he sighed, and put his hands on her shoulders.  
Get off me, she thought angrily.  
"I'm sorry princess," he apologized, as if trying to be noble. "I guess that I let my feelings run away with me. Forgive me?"  
Without giving her a chance to resopnd, he grasped her hand and led her to one of the jewelry shops.  
"Here, what do you think of this sapphire necklace?"  
Zelda raised her eyebrows at it. The thing was huge, and was likely to make her topple over if she put it on. "I'm sorry, it's...not my color."  
  
This was a strange answer, she knew. But the thing was also so luxurious looking, she thought that wearing it would be parading around saying, "Hello, look at my necklace and tell me I'm richer than you because I could afford it."  
Eventually, she selected a diamond necklace--smaller, lighter, and not as boasty looking.  
Later that day, all the royals and Impa met up, having bought all that they needed.  
"Well, I certainly got a lot done," Zelda sighed, flopping down onto her bed. She sighed.  
"Yes," Impa agreed. "Including making a new relationship."  
Zelda turned over. "What do you mean?"  
Impa grinned. "Don't be coy," she laughed. "I know that you like that kid Link. And personally, I don't blame you. Not a bad-looking boy."  
"What?!" Zelda cried, sitting up. "How dare you imply that, Impa!" But her anger didn't last long. She sat down on her chair, staring wistfully out her window. "Yes, he is handsome...isn't he?"  
"Yes," Impa agreed. "I already said that. But you've only known him a couple days, and besides-"  
"He's a peasant," Zelda sighed. "Good-night, Impa."  
"Good-night, princess."  
As Impa closed the door behind her, Zelda fell back onto her bed. Her nursemaid was certainly right about Link's looks. But nothing serious was ever going to happen. No "relationship" would follow. It was just a party, wasn't it...................? 


	7. Horse Thieves

The next day, Zelda woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She lay in bed for a few moments, then kicked off the sheets lazily.  
After putting on a cerulean dress with gold tints, Zelda walked down the stairway and into the dining room. King Harkinian, King Lowell, and Marth were already there.  
"Good morning Zelda," King Harkinian greeted.  
"Morning, father."  
"I hope you slept well?" Marth asked.  
"Very much so, thank you." Zelda looked down on her plate of food. Boar snout. She sighed, wishing that her father would allow her to become a vegetarian (but be able to eat bacon).  
As she ate her breakfast, Zelda zoned in and out on the conversation. Marth and the two Kings were discussing politics, and how the economy was coming.The young prince was leading the terribly boring conversation.  
Just then, Impa entered the room. She was wheeling a cart with a huge dead pig on it.  
Goddesses! Zelda thought. What is it with my father and pigs?!  
"Woah, that must be the biggest boar in the world!" Marth exclaimed.  
"All depends on how you spell it," Zelda said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Marth didn't get the insult, but her father glared at her.  
After a rather unappetizing breakfast, Zelda walked up to her father.  
  
"Father, I was wondering if you'd permit me to go to Lake Hylia today?" She looked at him pleadingly.  
"Why?" he asked. "We still have a lot to prepare for the May festivity, remember? It's less than three weeks away."  
"Oh dad, please?" She gave him the Bambi eyes.  
"Oh, fine," he laughed. "Be back in time for lunch, though."  
"Okay!"  
Zelda dashed out the door. She ran to the stables, and looked for Audrey. When she saw the princess, Audrey reared back, startled.  
"What is it girl?" Zelda asked, grabbing the horses reins. Audrey shook her head, and kicked at a stack of hay. It was the bale that Hepburn normally hid in.  
Zelda ran over to it. Hepburn wasn't there. "Oh Audrey, what on earth happened?!"  
Audrey shook her head again, nodding towards the back stable doorway. It was open.  
"A horse thief!" Zelda cried. "Poor Hepburn, I've got to go find him! Oh, but how do I find him?? I can't ride on you, Aud..." The princess glared at Katherine. "Looks like I'll have to use Katherine."  
Proudly, Katherine trotted up to Zelda, and beckoned for her to get on. Sighing, Zelda stepped on. "Side-saddle will take me forever!"  
As she rode by the beaches at Lake Hylia, she scanned the crowds. Then she saw a horse, and Link was with it. But it wasn't just any horse, it was Hepburn!  
Zelda leapt off of Katherine and ran over. Then she noticed that Link wasn't alone. He was in a fight with another man!  
The strange chap packed a punch into Link's shoulder. Link reacted to this by headbutting him. He ducked a blow to his head, and then got kicked in the stomach. Link doubled over, cluthing his waist.  
The man was about to plunge a dagger into Link's chest, when the back of his shirt was grabbed by someone behind him.  
"Excuse me sir," Zelda said. "I believe you have my horse." She closed her eyes, tightening the grip on his collar. Then suddenly, a rush of electricity surged through her fingertips and into his neck. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
Hepburn trotted up to Zelda and nuzzled her gratefully. The princess hugged him back, then walked up to Link. He shook his head.  
"Link, are you all right?" she asked, helping him up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, brushing himself off. "Thanks, that magic was amazing!"  
"What do you mean, thanks? You rescued Hepburn for me! I might never have seen him again. Thank you!"  
"It was nothing really, Princess," Link said modestly, blushing faintly. "I just recognized the horse, and...well, I could't let him get away with it."  
"Oh, you're so sweet!" Zelda cried. "I don't know how to...to thank you enough. You're an amazing person, Link."  
You can imagine what it's like to be complimented in such away by a princess. Link looked down, blushing again. "Really, don't mention it."  
Just as she was about to leave, Zelda noticed Link was still grasping his stomach.  
"Oh Link, did he hurt you much?" Zelda asked.  
"N-no, not really. I'll be fine. But I think a bruise is going to form on my forehead from that head-butt."  
"Well I couldn't feel too sorry about that," Zelda laughed. "You were the one that did it, of your own free will!"  
Link laughed. "I suppose you're right, Princess."  
Zelda looked into his eyes, and shoved some hair behind her ear. "You know, I don't want you to feel that you have to be so formal all the time. You can just call me Zelda."  
Link grinned. "Thanks, princess. Oh wait...Zelda."  
Zelda smiled back. "Well, I think I'd better get Hepburn back to the stables," she said. "Audrey's been pretty nervous about him."  
"Okay, Zelda. I guess I'll see you soon."  
Smiling to herself, Zelda walked away. Some people found it slightly awkward that the princess was walking with this strange (and un-royal looking) horse. She didn't mind.  
As she walked back into the stables, Zelda bumped into Impa.  
"I see you found him," Impa said. "Audrey just showed me that he was gone."  
"Well the person we really owe his safe return to is Link," Zelda explained. "A horse thief came and stole Hepburn, and then Link found him and...saved him." The princess stroked Hepburn's mane, then led him back into his stable.  
"Speaking of which," Impa remarked. "Looks like someone took Katherine as well."  
"No," Zelda replied. "You see, I had to-" She turned in the direction of Katherine's stable, and realized that Impa was right. "Oh Goddesses, I forgot her at Lake Hylia!"  
Zelda was about to rush back out the door, when she ran straight into Link. She managed to regain her balance, but Link fell to the ground.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Link," Zelda apologized. "But I forgot my other-"  
"Horse?" Link finished for her, standing back up. "Is this one yours?"  
It was then that Zelda realized Link had a horse with him. Katherine.  
  
"How'd you know she was mine?" Zelda asked, taking the reins.  
"Well...it kind of tipped me off when I saw you at Lake Hylia riding her. Other than that, I suppose it was just a wild guess."  
Zelda laughed. "Har har. Thanks for bringing her back, though."  
"Nothing to it."  
"Uh, Link," Impa interrupted, stationed by the window. "I don't mean to intentionally shorten your visit, but I see the King coming. If he finds you here, I don't think he'll be pleased."  
"Got your point. Bye, princess."  
"Good-bye, Link. Thanks again!"  
Zelda turned to face her father just as Link dashed off. "Helllllooo, dad!" she welcomed, smiling broadly.  
"Hello Zelda," he responded, also smiling. "I was just about to go for my daily horseride, and I asked that Prince Marth join me."  
"How nice."  
"Yes." King Harkinian walked over to his horse, Brandeux. A strong, mahogany colored creature, Brandeux had a very kingly look about him. That, of course, had captured King Harkinian's eye immediatley.  
"Does...Marth have a horse here?"  
"No, but I decided he can borrow my other one."  
Marth entered the stables, putting on a pair of riding gloves. "Hello, princess," he greeted her. He marched up to Zelda, hugged her, and then kissed her cheek. She stared at him in disbelief.  
"Here you are, Marth," King Harkinian said, tossing him the reins of a snowy white horse. "She's called Pickles."  
"What an...interesting name," Marth said, smiling forcefully.  
"We should be back within the hour," King Harkinian said over his shoulder to Impa. "I expect lunch to be ready upon our return."  
"Yes, highness," Impa acknowledged, bowing her head.  
As Marth and King Harkinian galloped away, Zelda turned towards Impa. Then she screamed.  
"Impa!" she cried. "Impa, Marth kissed me! Oh, goddesses! Ewww!" She started pulling at her hair.  
"So, what's the problem?" Impa asked sarcastically. The two of them walked out of the stables, towards the castle. "I thought you liked Marth. He's quite handsome."  
"So what?" Zelda sniffed. "I haven't been liking his personality lately. He's starting to be like father--acting superior and everything. And he's got awful cheek just to walk up to me like that and just...kiss me!"  
"I know what you mean," Impa comforted. "...well, maybe not really, but I can just imagine how awful that must be."  
"No you couldn't," Zelda sniffed. "Oh, that impudent heir!"  
Impa turned to look at her as she opened the main door. "Come now Zelda," she said. "You shouldn't talk about Prince Marth like that behind his back. It's not polite."  
"Oh, polite shmolite," Zelda grunted, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. "I really couldn't care less. Why, if he-"  
"That's really enough dear," Impa interjected. "Surely you can't be that sore about Marth. Give him another chance."  
Zelda calmed down, and sighed. "All right, all right. Perhaps he does deserve a second shot. I'll give it to him."  
"There you go," Impa laughed. 


	8. Meeting Meryl Street

Link was walking down the road towards his house. His thoughts were helplessly revolving around Zelda. She was such a considerate and kind person, and seemed to be willing to lend a hand.  
He sighed, remembering his former "girlfriend." Link had never really ever had feelings for Malon, but she kept it no secret that she did for him. The attractive red-head was nice, but she just wasn't Link's type. Everyone thought they made a cute couple, but Link was thoroughly annoyed by the "relationship." They broke up.  
"Hey, where you been?" Conner asked, walking out of his house. "I was looking for you earlier."  
"Sorry," Link responded. "I decided to take a trip down to Lake Hylia. I kinda stayed longer than I anticipated."  
"Woah, what happened?" Conner asked, eyeing the bruise on his friend's forehead. "You didn't get into a fight, did you?"  
"Well actually, I kinda did," Link laughed. "You see, this strange man had stolen Princess Zelda's horse. Naturally, I felt it was my duty as a citizen to get it back for her. And, well...he didn't give up without a fight."  
"I see."  
Roy, Mario and Brian walked in through the door. "Hiya, Link," Mario said, sitting down. "We've been wondering where you were."  
"He was at Lake Hylia," Conner answered for him. "Saving the princess' horse."  
"Very gallant," Roy laughed.  
"Ha ha," Link snorted. "Do you guys know what you're wearing to the party thing?"  
"Yep," Brian answered. "We did our shopping yesterday. Some lady named Impa helped us...I think she's the princess' nursemaid or something like that."  
"Yeah, that's Impa," Link said. He sighed, and stood up. "Well I gotta go. I thought I still had a pair of nice shoes, but it turns out that I don't. I'll be back soon." He walked outside and shut the door behind him.  
Link walked around Marlon Kelly's market, trying to find a place that sold shoes. Eventually, he found a shoe-maker's store, and stepped inside.  
"Hello!" greeted a sales clerk. "May I help you?"  
"Yes...Meryl," Link answered, reading her name tag. "I'm looking for some dress shoes. I'm attending a...party in a few weeks, and I don't have any shoes that really go with the rest of my outfit."  
"It wouldn't happen to be the May festivity, would it?" Meryl asked a little sarcastically, as she led Link into a section of the store.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Oh, so you are going?" Meryl turned around and faced him. "What size are you?"  
"Ten."  
Meryl got down a box and gave Link the shoes. "You know, I'll be going to the King's party too. Well, I didn't really get invited by him, though. That'll be twenty rupees, please." Link gave her the money. "Zelda was the one to officially ask me to come, because she thought she ought to show her appreciation to the one that's been gettin' her shoes all her life." Meryl packaged the shoes and gave them to Link. "Aah, yes. That Princess is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Ever since her majesty the Queen died, the King has changed an awful lot."  
"Yes, well...good-bye," Link said. "Guess I'll see you later."  
As he stepped outside, Link wondered just how old Meryl was. She looked about his age, twenty-one, but she had said that she'd been making Zelda's shoes all her life. Perhaps Meryl had just inherited the buisiness.  
At the sound of laughter, Link turned around. He saw Prince Marth atop a brilliant white steed--but he was laughing at an old man who was doubled over in pain.  
"You should have seen the look on your face, old begger man!" Marth hooted. "Imagine, asking the Prince of Altea for seven rupees! It's practically unbelievable!"  
"Unacceptable," King Harkinian laughed, pulling up next to him.  
Link ran over to the old man. "Sir, are you all right?"  
  
The old man looked up. "I swear, I didn't do nothin' wrong, lad. I had no idea who they was upon them horses. I just asked for a tad of money, to get my daughter a birthday present. He coulda just told me to leave, not have his horse kick my chest!"  
"Prince Marth," Link said, looking up at him. "If you please Sire, why do you torment this poor man, when he doesn't know your identity, and just asks for a few rupees?"  
"I'll teach you to talk back to a prince, you peasant!" Marth spat. He reared back on his horse, and the hooves came bearing down onto Link's left shoulder blade. He sank down to the ground in pain.  
"What's all this?!" Meryl cried, rushing out of the store. She dropped her polishing rag at the sight of the old man. "Father, father what happened to you?!" She stooped down next to him.  
Meryl's father looked up at Prince Marth, shaking his head and saying nothing. Meryl followed his gaze, and a look of disgust flew over her pleasant features.  
"What have you done to my father?!" she screeched. "He's over sixty years old!" Her breathing got louder as Link carried the old man into the shop. "Didn't you even give him a chance??"  
Instead of beating her with his horse, Marth stepped off of Pickles. He took off a glove and smacked her across the face with it.  
"I don't believe in using horsepower on women," he said casually. "But perhaps that sting will remind you of where you stand below me." He slapped her again, on the other cheek. "Hope you've learned your lesson."  
"Excuse me Marth," came a voice behind them. "I believe that was completely uncalled for."  
Marth swiveled around, and found himself facing Zelda. She was wearing a very rare expression, a quite stern one. She walked over to Meryl, and helped her up.  
"Are you all right, Meryl?" she asked.  
"I-I think so," Meryl stammered, putting a hand to her cheek.  
"Forgive me father, if you think I'm being a snob," Zelda said, turning towards King Harkinian. "But I always thought mother said to socialize with and be kind to our people. And also forgive me if I'm wrong, but I never thought beating the innocent was ever considered kind."  
"The wench and her father were quite outspoken," Marth explained, getting back onto his horse. "They needed to be made examples of."  
"Marth, I hate to say this, but...this isn't your country. And I would personally appreciate it if you stayed out of Hyrule's affairs for now. Okay?"  
With a snort, Marth and King Harkinian rode away.  
Zelda led a sobbing Meryl back into the shoe store. "Oh, he's going to kill me for that," the princess said casually.  
"Thank you for standing up for me, Princess," Meryl sniffed, leaning into Zelda's shoulder.  
Zelda patted her back awkwardly. "There, there," she soothed. "It'll be all right. Now what's this I heard about your father?"  
"He's got it pretty bad," Link groaned from the other side of the room. Zelda jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.  
"What happened?" she asked, walking over.  
"From the sound of it, that high and mighty Prince Marth beat his horse's hooves into his chest."  
"Don't try and hide your own injuries," Meryl sobbed, wiping away the last of her tears.  
"What happened to you?" Zelda inquired, somewhat anxious. "He didn't try to attack you too, did he?"  
"No," Link answered. "He did attack me. Did the same thing, only to my shoulder, but I'm fine. Looks like Meryl's father is much worse off."  
"Nonsense," the old man coughed. "I'll be fine, I'll be fine..." With his words trailing off, the aged male fell over.  
"Father!" Meryl cried. "Oh no, no! I've got to get him to a hospital!" Showing immense strength, Meryl picked up the frail, skinny man and dashed out the door.  
Link and Zelda walked out of the shop. Zelda turned back, and changed the "open" sign so that it read "closed." 


	9. Back To Link's place

"So...how did you know to come here (the shoe store)?" Link asked, still clutching a spot on his shoulder. "A revelation?" He laughed.  
"No," Zelda chuckled. "I just realized that we were completely out of flour. So, I came here to buy some."  
"Is...the food place near Meryl's store?"  
"Yeah, it's on the way. I've still got to go."  
"Meryl says she's going to the May festivity. She wasn't just bluffing to me, was she?"  
"No, she's telling the truth. Meryl and I have been friends for almost as long as I can remember. She's a sweet thing, really. Of course, I had to change the story a bit to get my father to invite her." Zelda smiled. "Well... I've got a question for you."  
"What?"  
"Marth said that Meryl and her father were both outspoken. What did her father say?"  
"Well he told me that he'd asked for seven rupees. He said that he needed to buy his daughter a birthday present."  
"Oh yes, he's right," Zelda thought aloud. "So I suppose Marth got really angry that he'd ask a prince such a thing, and then he used his horse to beat him to a pulp."  
"That...pretty much sums it up, yeah."  
Zelda sighed. "Oh, poor Mr. Street. I hope he's all right. I'll have to go visit him in the hospital."  
"So, just out of curiousity," Link started, "When is Meryl's birthday?"  
"It's in...four days," Zelda answered.  
"How nice," Link commented, grinning, and walking up to the front door of his house.  
"Woah, how'd we get here?" Zelda asked in surprise. They had been concetrating so much on the conversation, that they'd walked into the woods and away from the marketplace.  
"I don't know," Link answered truthfully. "But while you're here, do you want to borrow some flour?"  
"Sure, thanks," Zelda accepted, smiling.  
Link opened the door, and they walked in. He walked into the pantry, and came back holding a huge sack of the stuff.  
"Well, this ought to last you a while," he laughed, handing it over to her. Showing a considerate amount of strength, Zelda took the sack.  
"Thanks." Then she eyed his left shoulder, which seemed to be sagging slightly. "Are you sure you're all right? I mean, you already got into that fight this morning saving Hepburn. And you seemed to struggle a bit under the weight of this sack, and it's really light."  
"I...I guess I'm just tired," Link stammered. "I'll be fine. Really."  
  
But apparently, he didn't seem fine enough. Zelda put down the sack of flour, and shoved Link down onto a chair. In one cobra-quick move, she tore off the shoulder of his tunic.  
"Ow! Pain!" Link moaned softly.  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I thought a fighter of your status would've endured more pain than this."  
"Oh, I have," Link assured her. "But that tunic was brand new."  
"Sorry, I'll buy you another one." Zelda pulled up another chair and studied Link's injury. "Hmmm...looks like Marth got you bad."  
"Ha. Don't rub salt in the wound."  
"How'd you know I was going to do that?"  
Link's eyes widened slightly. "What? It's just an expression!"  
"Are you sure?" Zelda asked. "Sometimes salt can really help." Link shook his head vigorously, as Zelda stood up. "All right; fine." She went over to his sink, and wet a cloth. "Here." She covered the wound with the damp rag.  
"Thanks princess."  
Zelda was staring at her feet, when her head snapped up. "Oh, Goddesses! What time is it?!"  
"Uh, one-fifteen."  
"Great, I've got to go." Zelda peeled back part of the cloth, and lightly kissed Link's shoulder. "Hope you get better!" Blushing furiously, the lovely princess grabbed the flour and ran out the door.  
Link sat there stunned. Then his friends came flying out of no where.  
  
"Way to go, Link!" Roy congratulated, smiling hugely.  
"I can't believe you got her to do it!" Conner laughed, shaking his hand. "Oh, I so envy you!"  
"W-what're you talking about?" Link asked, walking back to his room to put on a new rip-free tunic. His four pals followed him, still grinning. "Hey...you guys weren't spying on me, were you??"  
"Well not you," Mario answered. "We were spying on you, and the Princess Zelda!"  
"So, we saw her kiss your shoulder," Brian explained. "In case you were wondering. It was an odd place to plant one, though."  
"Look people: I just got into a little fight with Prince Marth earlier this morning," Link sighed, walking into his room and shutting the door.  
"So that's why your sleeve was torn and bleeding," Roy mused.  
"Yeah. That's why. Now I hate to be rude, but I could really use a bit of time alone, please. So could you guys...go home? And I mean that in the best possible way."  
"Oh yeah, we get it," Brian answered. "Want to recollect a few recent events?" He chuckled.  
"Actually, I wanted to revolve my thoughts around the tournament being held tomorrow."  
"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. We have to go back home to practice, too. Okay, bye."  
The three left the house, musing over what the prize might be this year for the winner.  
Link walked out of his bedroom to an empty, peaceful house. 


	10. Feelings

Zelda ran up to the castle's eastern wall. Huffing tired breaths, she knocked three times on the window hidden by cattail. It opened, and an arm pulled her through.  
"I've been waiting for you!" Impa scolded, grabbing the flour. "Geez, what took you so long?"  
"I just got a little side-tracked, that's all."  
Impa sighed. "Tell me it wasn't Link."  
"Well it was partly Link," Zelda responded honestly. "But I also ran into Meryl--and my father and Marth."  
Impa turned around. "Your Father? Meryl? I smell something not good coming up. What happened?"  
"Oh, Meryl, her father and Link got beat up by Marth. That's all."  
"They what??"  
Zelda sighed, and handed Impa three eggs. "Well Meryl's father asked Prince Marth for seven rupees--you know Meryl's birthday is in a few days. You must understand, he had no idea who Marth was. So of course, air-headed Marth got really angry and attacked him. Then, Link asked why he beat up the old guy (having missed out on the action), and so Marth punished him as well. Finally, Meryl walked in on the scene and apparently blew up at Marth and started yelling at him."  
"So then he slapped her with his glove," Impa guessed. The princess nodded. "Yep, sounds like something Marth would do."  
"Doesn't it?" Zelda sighed. "That arrogant snob is the last man I'd ever want to live with."  
Impa turned her back and frowned. King Harkinian had informed her of the engagment. Once they were married, Zelda would no longer need Impa's services. Unless of course, Marth wanted her to stay--and I'm sure you can guess what the chances are of that happening.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Zelda was in the middle of eating lunch. As could be expected, the two kings and Marth were with her.  
"I really do hate to bring this up during lunch," said King Harkinian. "But Zelda, why did you dishonor Prince Marth and myself so today?"  
Zelda looked up at her father. "Simply because I thought that what Marth was doing was unjust."  
"Those peasants were outspoken and needed punishment," Marth defended himself.  
"That's not what I mean," Zelda lied. "But it's like what I said before. One should not come to another country and expect to be able to take control of it. Hyrule is not your kingdom, Marth, and I felt only like I was doing my duty to protect it."  
King Harkinian and King Lowell exchanged glances. "V-Very well then," Harkinian stated. "Forgive me if I made you feel accused, daughter."  
"No need to ask for an apology," Zelda said, even though she felt that there was. "I just wanted to speak about how I felt."  
"I'm glad you did," Marth commented. "Now I can feel guiltless, and I know that I have not displeased you."  
You wanna bet? Zelda thought sourly.  
  
Link sat in his den, sharpening a dagger. It was true that a (peasant) tournament was coming up, and he needed to prepare for it. He'd been spending a surprisingly large amount of time with the princess for the past few days. Not that it bothered him at all, but he felt that he really needed to practice for it.  
Many times, people told him that he shouldn't bother with practice. He was the best swordsman among the peasants, and had barely any competition whatsoever. King Harkinian had been right to choose him to rescue Princess Zelda (or so thought the townspeople).  
Sighing, Link walked outside to his backyard. He took a daisy from a flower bed growing by his house. Using a pin, he attatched a petal to the trunk of a tree. Link took sixty paces back. Concentrating hard, he threw the dagger at the petal--and it hit.  
Smiling to himself, Link went to retrieve the dagger. He replaced the petal with another one, and ducked back inside. The warrior came back with a bow and some arrows. Aiming perfectly again, he shot his arrow. Another bullseye (what a surprise there).  
He lowered his bow and sat down. Perhaps his neighbors were right. Link didn't really need practice--he was already great. Or maybe he was just lying to himself to get rest. Rest was all he really wanted.  
Sighing again, Link walked back inside to his room.  
  
Zelda skipped up the staircase to her room. Impa was dragging along behind, heaving huge breaths and trying desperately to keep up.  
"If you please, Princess," Impa huffed. "May we slow down, or at least rest a moment?"  
"Oh Impa, you're so slow," Zelda complained, stopping. She waited for her nursemaid to catch up.  
"In case you didn't notice, I've been walking at a reasonably normal speed," Impa defended. "It is you that have been bouncing on air."  
Zelda sighed, and smiled, walking into her bedroom. "I know, I'm sorry. I just feel so happy remembering something that happened today!"  
"So I guessed," Impa said between breaths. She collapsed onto Zelda's bed. "What's the occasion?"  
"Impa, you've got to promise never to tell my father or anyone else what I'm about to tell you," Zelda whispered.  
Immediately, Impa sat up. "What?" She loved secrets.  
Zelda laughed. "I feel like I'm betraying myself for telling you this, but if I don't tell someone I think I'll burst!"  
"What is it? Tell me!" Impa started bouncing a little on the bed.  
"I kissed Link today!"  
"YOU WHAT?!" Impa yelled.  
"I kissed his shoulder," Zelda confessed, smiling helplessly at Impa's shock. "It was wounded you see, and I only felt that I should. Especially considering the fact that my horse was part of the cause of it's injury."  
Impa looked her in the eyes and started laughing. "I never thought you'd get the nerve! But your secret's safe with me, princess."  
Sighing with relief, Zelda lay back on her bed. "Thanks Impa, I knew I could trust you. Oh, if only I knew how he took it!"  
"What, didn't you ask?" Impa inquired, standing up and looking utterly puzzled.  
"Oh, of course not!" Zelda answered. "You don't just ask people things like that, you'll sound like an idiot. Besides, I left right after I did it."  
"That's funny," Impa decided. "But I'll trouble you no longer. Good night, princess."  
"Good-night, Impa."  
Smiling, Impa shut the door. Frowning, she tromped back down the stairs. She knew Zelda was about to have her heart broken. It was obvious to Impa that the princess was beginning to fall in love--with a peasant.  
As she rounded the corner, Impa's frown became even worse. The nursemaid knew that Zelda was betrothed to the Prince Marth, and she'd have no hope of ever getting together with Link. And after the May festivity, Zelda would probably never see him again. 


	11. Behind Her Back

"Zelda, I don't want you to go outside today."  
"Father, why not?"  
  
"I need your help here, at the castle."  
"Father, what on earth could you possibly need my help for? What about Impa, and the other servants?"  
"Impa's helper Mandy just got sick with the flu."  
"Oh I see. So...I'm replacing Mandy?"  
"Well, Mandy passed it on to all the servants except Impa."  
Sighing, Zelda stood up. "Oh, all right. I guess there wasn't really anything else I had planned to do today. What do you want me to do?" She sighed loudly again.  
"There's a good girl," King Harkinian cheered, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop kissing up to me," Zelda grunted. "Just tell me what it is you want me to do."  
"Help Impa cook."  
"Oh. Sure. Whatever you say, dad." With a weak salute, Zelda exited her father's den.  
"Zelda, what're you doing down here?" Impa asked, upon seeing the princess enter the kitchen. She rubbed her dirty hands on a cloth.  
"My father insists on my helping you today," Zelda answered. "It's nothing personal, and I don't mind helping you out, it's just that I had kind of intended on going into the village today. Even though that's...not exactly what I told him."  
"Oh? Why is that? What did you plan on doing?"  
Zelda laughed. "It's none of your buisiness, Impa." She put her arms behind her back. "Well, I'm here to help. What can I do?"  
Impa grinned. "You can start by opening that cabinet and getting out some flour."  
"Okay." Zelda walked over to the cabinet. When she opened it, she leapt back and screamed in horror. "IMPA!"  
Slightly amused, Impa turned around. "What is it?"  
"Impa, a rat just jumped out at me!"  
"A rat? Doesn't surprise me. Mandy's been getting real lazy lately, and hasn't taken to cleaning out the cabinet. That's her job, you know. Not mine. I don't do any extra work."  
"Y-you...you mean there are rats getting into the food?"  
"Oh, sometimes worse. I was eating my dinner in her once, and a spider climbed out of my iceberg salad. Quite usual, you know."  
"Impa, I'm so sorry to hear that."  
"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's Mandy's. Now...the flour?"  
"Oh yes, sorry." In a quick movement, Zelda thrust her arm into the cabinet and pulled out the sack of flour. "Ah ha ha!"  
"Very smooth," Impa laughed, taking it from her. "You don't know what it's like down here is it?"  
"Not really. My father doesn't really let me be around any of the servants except for you. Why, what is it like?"  
Impa sighed and turned away. "Perhaps it's better not said. I don't want you to go pestering your father. You know as well as I do that he doesn't care a smidge about people below him."  
"Yes, I know. I think it's horrid."  
"I'm glad someone in the royal world thinks that." Impa turned to Zelda and smiled. "You don't belong down here with me. Go on outside."  
"What? But my father told me to-"  
"Come on. You're a growing child; you need fresh air and all that junk. I'm an old maid. Literally."  
Zelda laughed. "Okay, okay. But how will I manage to elude my father? He'll probably go on his daily horse ride thing today, and he might see me. What should I do?"  
"Wear a disguise."  
"Oh right, that'll work. I hate to say it Impa, but none of my 'dress up' clothes fit me anymore."  
"Okay, ditch the disguise idea." Impa pulled a shabby, black cloak out from under one of the sinks. "Wear this instead. Just pull it over your head when your father is in view."  
Zelda shrugged and took it. "All right, I guess it won't do any harm. I'll have to wear a...kind of not-very-royal-looking dress." She smiled at Impa. "Thanks. Bye!"  
  
A few minutes later, Zelda had snuck out of the palace. Finally, she could breath. The air inside the castle was so stuffy sometimes. That's why she adored being outside.  
The princess glanced down at the dress she was wearing. It was a smooth, lavender color. It wouldn't make her stand out; but everyone would probably recognize her anyway.  
Zelda decided to visit Meryl. She walked down to the Marlon Kelly market, and found the shoe store. When she walked inside, she didn't see Meryl. A skinny (nerdy) man walked up to her.  
"May I help you, your highness?" he asked.  
"Yes, please. Could you tell me where Meryl Street went? She...she works here, right?"  
A little disappointed, the man answered. "Yes. She went down to the hospital to visit her father or something."  
Zelda quickly turned and left the store. "Thanks!"  
Slightly worried, Zelda quickly walked out of the marketplace. Meryl's father was quite old, and she still didn't know how much damage had been done to him by Marth. Zelda gritted her teeth and rounded a corner. That selfish, spoiled brat.  
The faint sound of screaming reached the princess' sensitive ears. Quickly, she turned another corner and stepped back in shock.  
Meryl was standing against a wall, pinned there by Marth. Her father was there too, watching the whole thing on his horse. Both Marth and Meryl were grasping a small maroon purse.  
"Please highness!" Meryl begged. "I need this money for my father!"  
"Don't think I don't remember your father!" Marth yelled. "I forgot my money back at the palace, and I need to buy something! Give me this purse, you peasant witch!"  
"No, please no!"  
Marth took out a small dagger from his boot. "Listen, you dirty scum! I'm a prince, and if I command you to give me something, I expect you to do so immediately!"  
"Yes, you are a prince!" came a voice. Marth, Meryl, and King Harkinian turned their heads towards it.  
"And so saying, you have plenty of money yourself! Perhaps too much, even!"  
It was Zelda. The cloak was drawn over her head, so none of them could tell who she was.  
"You dare to talk back to me, Prince Marth of Altea?"  
"Yes!" Zelda answered, coming closer. "Yes, I do! This poor girl wishes only to help her father, and you want to take away all she has for a gift, because you're too lazy to move your stinking butt back to the castle!"  
Enraged, Marth brought the dagger bearing down on Zelda's face. It slashed her cheek, and she fell to the ground.  
"Who are you?!" Marth bellowed. King Harkinian got off his horse. "What lowly filth dares insult me?!"  
Slowly, Zelda stood up. Then, in one quick movement, she whipped the cloak off her head. "I do!" Marth dropped the dagger in surprise. She stared at him with pure hatred, as blood streamed down her face.  
Sobbing, Meryl ran to her. "Princess Zelda, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you harm!"  
"It's all right," Zelda assured her. She tore off a part of the cloak, and held it up to the blood. "Marth just didn't know who I was."  
Finally, King Harkinian spoke up. "What are you doing out here any way, Zelda?! I thought I told you to stay with Impa!"  
Zelda turned to him sharply. "Why?! Why?! So you could sit back and watch him-" (she pointed angrily at Marth)-"assault people? To watch him steal from those less fortunate than yourselves?! Is this what you do whenever I'm not around?! I hope that you keep in mind what mother thinks whenever she sees what you do!"  
King Harkinian looked down. His daughter's words made him feel suddenly very guilty.  
"Well what on earth are you doing in those ridiculous clothes?" Marth laughed. "You could almost pass for a commoner!"  
"That's the point!" Zelda barked. "I was trying to avoid you both! But after seeing what my father does to HIS people behind my back, I just couldn't keep to myself!" She grabbed Meryl's hand. "Come on Meryl, we have to go see your father."  
Marth and the King watched the two girls walk away.  
"She accused you pretty badly," Marth said, mounting his horse. "I think she's had a tad too much to drink. You should really watch what she consumes from now on."  
King Harkinian said nothing, but nodded. For the first time in a while, he thought what his wife might be thinking about his actions right now. 


	12. The Tournament

After getting Meryl into the hospital to see her father, Zelda walked to Lake Hylia. Sometimes she really hated her father. Most of the time, in fact.  
He hadn't always been that way. He used to love his people, and take care of them. Like he should. When the Queen died, he changed. It was almost like he was a completely different person.  
Zelda sat down, putting her arms around her legs. A few tears escaped her eyes. She missed her mother dearly. But sometimes, she missed her father even more.  
"Princess?"  
Zelda looked up. Link was standing in front of her. His eyes widened and he sat down.  
"What happened to you?" His eyes were fixed upon her scar.  
She sighed and brushed away her tears. "I got in a bit of a brawl."  
Link hesitated. "It..wasn't with Prince Marth, was it?"  
"Actually, it was. But he didn't really know it was me that he cut with the dagger. He was harassing a friend of mine, and I just wouldn't stand for it. He didn't recognize me because of...this thing I had over my head."  
"I see." But he didn't. "Soo...did you have any other plans for today?"  
Zelda looked at him. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"  
Link looked in the air. He started absentmindedly fiddling with a lace on his shoe. "Well, it's just that we're holding a tournament today. You know, jousting, targets, everything. I just thought that if you didn't have anything planned, you might-"  
"I'd love to!" Zelda squealed. "Oh, I haven't been to a tournament in years! What time does it start?"  
"In about a half an hour. I've got to go now though, because the contestants are supposed to go kind of early."  
"All right. I'll be cheering for you!"  
Grinning, Link got up. After a small hesitation, he gently took Zelda's arm, and kissed her hand. His cheeks turning red, Link quickly walked away. He left Zelda stunned--stunned, but quite satisfied.  
  
As it turned out, King Harkinian, Marth and Impa were also attending the tournament. Zelda was immediately suspicious.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked, as they stepped into a horse-drawn carrige. "Were you just going to leave me at home?"  
"We thought the blood might...make you queasy," her father quickly answered (lying, obviously). Impa shook her head slightly.  
"Dad, you know blood doesn't scare me." Zelda glanced at Marth, who quickly looked away. Her scar was still very red. Smiling forcefully, she turned back to King Harkinian. "So what's the prize?"  
King Harkinian stared back at her. "It's a surprise. I don't even know myself. I decided to let Marth choose."  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "Great."  
The carrige stopped in front of a large, open arena. The royals and Impa got out of it, and entered a roped off section. There was a rickety wooden chair and three thrones in it.  
"Father, why is there a throne for me if I wasn't going to come?" Zelda asked darkly, sitting down.  
"I don't know."  
"Excuse me sire," Marth said, leaning towards King Harkinian. "May I give the opening speech?"  
"Certainly, Marth. Looks like most everyone is here. Go on ahead."  
Clearing his throat, Marth stood up. "People of Hyrule," he boomed. "I am Prince Marth of Altea, come to visit your royal family." There was scattered applause. "And with his majesty's approval, I would like to join in the tournament today." He glanced back at the King, who nodded. Zelda glared at him as Marth continued. "As I understand it, several of you are curious as to what the prize will be."  
"YES!!!!!!! TELL US!!!" shouted one of the competitors.  
Marth grinned. "The winner will recieve...a kiss from the Princess." Loud cheers arose from the crowd.  
Zelda's eyes widened. She started to get up, but Impa pushed her back down.  
"Don't start a scene, Zelda," she advised.  
"Well what in Din's name does he think he's doing?!" Zelda whispered back. "How dare he do that!"  
Impa shrugged. "Sorry princess, but it doesn't seem like there's anything we can do about it."  
"And he's gone and entered himself in the contest! He'll stop at nothing to win! What am I going to do?!"  
"Just frown and bear it, I guess."  
"Urgh!!!!"  
Marth walked onto the field. There were about fifty men standing in a line. The Altean prince scanned the row, and pointed at one in the middle.  
"All right, you. Jousting. Which ever of us suceeds will move on. Obviously, the loser will remain out for the rest of the competition."  
The man nodded. Two horses were brought out.  
Zelda stared at the other man's horse. "Oh my goddesses! Impa, it's Audrey! That man's riding Audrey!"  
"What?!" Impa choked. "Holy Farore, you're right! Oh great, who knows what's going to happen to her??"  
"I don't know, but just frown and bear it."  
Smirking, Marth put on his helmet. Jousting had been one of his hobbies as a young boy, and it would be a cinch to beat this guy at it. He kicked his horse, and it started running.  
The first time the lances collided, the other man nearly fell off. He grasped Audrey's neck, and pulled himself back on (nearly choking the poor mare in the process).  
"What the..what--WHAT'S THAT GUY DOING TO MY HORSE?!" Impa bellowed, standing up with rage. "I HAPPEN TO BE A MEMBER OF THE P.O.C.T.A., YOU KNOW!"  
"You belong to The Prevention Of Cruelty To Animals?" Zelda asked her nursemaid curiously.  
"Well no, but heck."  
The two horses charged again. But rather unfortunately, this time, Marth came out victorious. The crowd cheered half-heartedly.  
The next event was shooting a target. This time, Marth was to be competing against Conner. The two of them lined up their arrows.  
"Prepare to meet your downfall, earthworm," Marth taunted.  
"It takes one to know one," Conner said back. He shot his arrow, almost making a bullseye. He made another. Three more shots, and all were just outside the small red circle.  
"Yeah, well it doesn't take a loser to know a winner!" Marth laughed. He made his shot. A bullseye. Four more shots, and each of them were picture perfect. "Bye."  
Mumbling under his breath, Conner stalked off the field.  
"You know, I think that's one of Link's friends," Impa informed Zelda. "I helped him and another one pick out stuff for the ball."  
"Yeah, I know, I've met him before. Wouldn't have minded kissing him." Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes. "A friend of Link's is a friend of mine."  
Some time later, there were no more competitors for Marth to battle. Smiling, he looked at the gathered crowd (who had been cheering him on all this time). "Come on!" he challenged. "Do one of you want to try me?"  
"Oh, please!" Zelda whispered. "SOMEone has to beat him! I can't possibly kiss him! And where's Link? He told me he'd be here!"  
"Come on! Any takers?!"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll take a crack at it."  
Zelda looked up and saw Link. Her face immediately broke into a fabulous smile. "Oh, I knew he'd show up! He said he would!"  
Impa had to grin at the princess' excitement. She remembered what it was like to...like someone.  
Link jumped onto the field. "What's the event?"  
Marth put on a helmet. "Mortal combat."  
"Mortal combat?!" Zelda cried. No one heard her but Impa. "He can't do that! Father, please!"  
"What's the problem?" King Harkinian asked. "You did say that blood shed doesn't bother you. Besides, don't worry--I'm sure Marth will pull through easily."  
Zelda looked back at the field. Link and Marth had started fighting, but Link wasn't wearing any armor!  
"Wait a minute, it's an unfair battle!" she complained. "Link isn't wearing anything to protect himself! Father, you've got to do something!"  
"Geez Zelda, relax. You're really over-reacting. It's really just a stupid tournament. Nothing serious can happen."  
"Father, are you crazy?! This is MORTAL COMBAT!! OF COURSE SOMETHING SERIOUS IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!! And I just know that it's going to happen to Link!"  
"You know, you don't have much faith in him," Impa said. "Who knows? Maybe the boy'll manage."  
Zelda could only look on, her heart pounding a hundred times its normal rate.  
"You know with all your sucess," Link grunted, swiping at Marth. "I'd expect you to be harder to beat."  
"I'm just playing easy on you!" Marth yelled, dodging the attack. "You should see me when I'm powered up!"  
"Well, right now would be a good time for that!"  
Link turned around his sword, and crashed Marth's helmet with the fancily jeweled hilt.  
Marth sank to the ground, clutching his head. Link stopped to catch his breath. Then suddenly, the Prince sprang back to his feet, wielding his sword crazily.  
"Oh, Goddesses!" Zelda squealed. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away. Impa grasped her hand.  
Suddenly, Link started getting in the lead. He swung his sword with his all his might, and Marth collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Link stood above him, pointing his sword at Marth's neck.  
"I don't want to have to kill you. Do you surrender?"  
Cringing, Marth nodded. "Yes," he squeaked in a small voice.  
"All right then." Link sheathed his sword, and faced the King.  
Impa laughed. "Zelda, Zelda, it's all right! Link did it, he won! But he's letting Marth live, unfortunately."  
"What?!" Zelda cried, snapping her head up. Link walked towards them. "Oh, yes! I can't believe he actually pulled it off! Oh, thank Nayru! I am SO relieved that he won!"  
Wiping his brow, Link approached King Harkinian. "Prince Marth has surrendered, your majesty."  
King Harkinian mangaged a tiny smile. "Well done, my boy. You've won the tournament! Now, what's your name?"  
"Um, it's Link, your highness."  
The King squinted his eyes. "Oh yes, Link! It IS you! Congratulations good chap!"  
Zelda rolled her eyes. Chap? "Yes father, it seems that Link DID win the competition. That does mean he deserves a prize, doesn't it?"  
  
Link turned to her, smiling. The crowd oohed.  
"SHUT UP!" Marth yelled, standing up. He marched to Link, and grabbed his shoulder. "Listen, you dirty commoner! You've got to pay a price if you make me surrender! Your price is that the prize is not given to you! Understand? Now get out of here before I have your head chopped off for...ignorance!"  
Seemingly unmoved, Link looked back at him. "Very well, your majesty. Knowing that I defeated you is enough of a prize for me. Good day, Princess Zelda." Fuming, Link turned on his heel and walked away.  
"That was awful!" Impa scowled. "That brattish prince! If someone besides him wins, then they don't get the reward! And there went your chance, too."  
"I'm going to get my revenge on him some day," Zelda growled, as the two of them stood up. "Why did he and his father even come here in the first place?"  
Impa bit back on her lower lip, not wanting to answer. 


	13. The May Festivity

Before anyone knew it, it was the day of the May Ball. Castle servants (who had all recovered) were bustling about making last-minute adjustments. Impa followed Zelda around. She often did when there were strenuous things to be done. A cheap way of getting out of work, but she was anxious to avoid it at any costs.  
At 6:50, the ball was scheduled to start in ten minutes. Zelda was in her room with Impa. The nursemaid sighed, and took out a box.  
"What's that?" Zelda asked, putting on an amythest earring.  
Impa opened the container. Inside lay a small, pearl bracelet. "I think you should wear this tonight. When you were born, your mother gave it to me. I feel I should give it to you now."  
"Why have you been hiding it from me all these years?" Zelda asked as she studied it. "Goddesses, it's lovely."  
"She told me specifically when to give it to you."  
"When did she say? After my twentieth birthday?"  
"No. Your mother got this as a wedding present from her cousin Jan. She said I should give it to you when you...once I felt you had finally met your match. I like to guess."  
Zelda turned around, and put on the bracelet. "But Marth's really not my type at all...Impa?"  
The nursemaid had already left, leaving the princess thoroughly confused. She looked back down at the bracelet and stood up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Okay, just try to fit in."  
Link was giving his friends some last-minute advice before they stepped into the palace. The group all looked very nice, and he had a lot confidence in them all.  
It was about 7:15. "Okay, let's go," Mario breathed.  
The interior of the castle was beautiful. The five peasants gaped in awe at all the decoration.  
"Wow, this is amazing!" Brian said, looking at an old Hylian painting. He was obsessed with art.  
"Look at these ancient weapons!" Conner exclaimed, running his hand on the blade of a sword in a knight's hand. "This is exquisite!"  
"You think that's great," Roy said. "Look at these!"  
"Old quilts!" Mario gushed. "Those are so neat!"  
Link grinned at his friends' excitment. He walked off in search of a familiar face.  
"Link?"  
He turned around, and found himself facing a lovely girl. "M-Meryl?"  
She laughed. "Yep, it's me! I'm so glad you came!"  
"Same here. I mean...I'm glad you came. You look wonderful!"  
Meryl blushed slightly. "Thanks." Her golden hair lay beautifully over her shoulders. Her dress was a cerulean blue, with long sleeves. "You don't look that bad yourself. Especially in those shoes I gave you!"  
"Thanks," Link laughed.  
"But if you think I'm pretty, just wait until you see Zelda! I've never seen her so beautiful before! Oh, I'd give almost anything to be her!"  
"Where is she?" Link asked, pretending only to be curious.  
Meryl smiled. "Over there, next to her father."  
"Thank you."  
Link strode off in the direction Meryl had pointed him to. A few of the people nodded at him, not knowing he was "below" them. He smiled back, trying to act as though he was a lord or a duke.  
Then he stopped. He tried to move, but it was like his feet had suddenly gained eighty pounds. Yes, he had seen her.  
Zelda was a few feet away from him, talking with her father. King Harkinian walked away, and she gazed at all the people around her.  
The princess was dressed in a sparkling black, sleeveless gown. It went down to her ankles, and brought out her slender figure magnificently. Her silky golden hair was pulled back elegantly, excepting two strands that fell against the sides of her face. She also bore two elbow-length snowy white gloves.  
Zelda glanced over at Link, feeling his eyes on her. She hadn't seen him earlier. The princess smiled and walked over to him.  
"Hi, Link! I've been looking for you."  
"Sorry we're a bit late. I know I said I'd be here by seven, but we got attacked by some Wolfos on the way here."  
"They didn't hurt you, did they?"  
"No, I'm fine." Link glimpsed at her left cheek. "I see your scar is finally gone."  
"Yes, thank the Goddesses."  
Link hesitated a moment, then spoke again. "You know, I never really looked at black as much of a spring color."  
"It's not, really. But you see, I'm in mourning."  
"You are? I'm so sorry..."  
"It's all right. Audrey died yesterday. She's...Impa's horse."  
"Oh. I see."  
Ever since the day of the tournament, King Harknian had not let Zelda out of the castle. "Grounding" her, if you will. He said that she was in need of an attitude adjustment towards Marth, and should apologize. When she refused, he banned her from going outside until the May ball.  
After a couple days, Zelda realized that she was missing the time she spent with Link. But since there was no way he could possibly go to see her and she wasn't able to go outside, the situation seemed hopeless.  
Impa had come up with a solution. She played the part of willing messenger, running in and out of the castle, talking with Link and Zelda. The King wondered a bit why she kept doing this, and Impa explained that she still had a lot of shopping left to do. Wasn't that just so sweet of her?  
Anyway, back to the present--  
"Link, could I meet your friends again?"  
"Sure."  
Link and Zelda walked over to Link's friends. The four of them were avidly examining a tapestry on the wall.  
"Guys?" Link said. They turned around. "This is Princess Zelda. She asked to have the pleasure of seeing you again."  
"Hello," Zelda said warmly.  
"H-hi," Roy stammered, gawking at her. The others nodded, unable to get their voices to function. She blushed faintly, smiling. "W-we were just uh...looking at this drape. I mean tapestry! Sorry..."  
"It's all right," Zelda laughed. She turned at the sound of her name. "Oh sorry, I've got to go. Meryl's calling me."  
She left. Mario smacked his forehead. "Oh, why couldn't I have said something?! We must've looked like complete idiots!"  
"Hey, when I said something, I messed up my words! Now that is just humiliating!"  
"Don't worry about it," Link said. "She'll understand."  
"What is it?" Zelda asked, as Meryl walked up to her.  
"Your father wants to see you."  
Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great. I have a nasty feeling he's going to make me dance with Marth, or something. Oh, could you do me a favor, Meryl?"  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"You see those guys over there?"  
"You mean the ones with Link?"  
"Yeah. They seem a little uncomfortable around here, like they can't really fit in. Would you mind doing this dance with one of them?"  
"Okay!"  
Meryl dashed off like a bullet. Sighing, Zelda trudged towards her father. He was standing next to King Lowell and Marth.  
"Good evening King Lowell," Zelda said, curtseying and smiling a quite forced smile. "...and Marth.  
"My, my," King Lowell laughed. "You look lovely tonight, Zelda."  
"Thank you. You...wanted to see me, father?"  
"Yes. Marth here has requested this dance with you."  
Zelda knew it was pointless. Her father would make her dance with him regardless of her opinion. "It would be a pleasure."  
Beaming, Marth took Zelda's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. It was already crowded with other party-goers, who were ecstatic about how "adorable" Marth and Zelda looked together.  
Sighing, Zelda remembered the only other time she had danced with Marth. It had been the first time as well. All she had seen was his good looks. Then she met Link, and was blown away. Blown away by his charm, his sense of humor, and just his personality.  
Then of course, she had to listen to herself rambling on about him. She wasn't sure what his exact feelings were. She was barely sure of her own. They were good friends, obviously, but...how good?  
"Ouch Zelda, you stepped on my foot."  
"Oh, sorry."  
Link was standing in a far off corner, staring at Zelda and Marth. They did make a good match together, as far as looks were concerned. And besides, what chance did he have against a prince?  
He sighed. Ever since he had met Zelda, it seemed like she was all he could ever think about it. Link had looked forward to seeing her every day (or Impa, rather, in the last couple weeks). The only problem was that he didn't know her opinion about him. She must like him a little bit, but just how much? Only as a friend?  
The dance was over. Suddenly, Zelda broke away from Marth and ran out the main doorway. The prince tried to follow, but was surrounding by eager Ladies.  
"I'm sure she's just headed for the bathroom!" Impa told everyone. "You know, it's rude to interrupt right in the middle of a dance."  
Convinced, everyone turned back to what they were doing. Impa caught Link's eye, and nodded towards the door. He ran out of it.  
After a few minutes of searching, Link found Zelda. She was sobbing hysterically on a bench by the fountain. When Link approached her, she didn't lift her head.  
"Zelda?"  
The princess looked up, her eyes red with tears. Link sat down next to her. Quite unexpectedly, she put her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.  
"Zelda, what could've possibly happened to make you cry like this?"  
"M-Marth...threatened me!"  
"What do you mean?"  
Apparently, Zelda didn't want to answer. She broke away from Link and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She shook her head.  
"All right."  
She looked up at him. "You're so lucky, Link. I hate being a princess. I really do! I wish I could live as you do, and not have people constantly bossing me around. Telling me what to eat, what to wear, and even what to say in some cases. And then all those suitors! They just looked at me, and said they'd love to marry me! They only wanted to marry me because I...they thought I was pretty. They didn't even know me, or what I was like! How could anyone possibly live like that?! What is marrige without love?"  
"Well, I don't blame them for thinking you're pretty," Link laughed. Zelda smiled slightly, blushing. "But I understand how you feel. When I was a kid, I'd come home from school with a long line of girls behind me. I'd never met any of them in my life." Zelda laughed a bit. "They thought that I was ruggedly good-looking, and they followed me home. So, one day my mother sat down next to me, and said she wanted to talk. She told me that she didn't want me to get carried away with how I looked. 'It's not only the outside that should be pretty. Your heart has to be pretty too,' she said. I didn't really get what she meant then, but I do now. And princess, that is exactly what you are."  
Zelda smiled through her tears. She threw her arms around him again, only Link's reaction was different.  
He put a hand around the princess' neck, lifting her up to face him. She gazed into his eyes, almost certain about what he was going to do--and under no means was she interested in stopping it. He kissed her. Suddenly, all of Zelda's feelings of hatred and sadness ebbed away. Link put his hands to her waist, bringing her closer.  
Zelda's breathing got louder, and her heart was pumping so noisily, she was almost sure that the people back in the palace could probably hear it. Eventually, the two elves broke apart.  
The princess sighed with immense pleasure. "There, now I don't feel guilty anymore."  
"...what do you mean?"  
"Well ever since the tournament, I felt really rotten. You deserved that kiss, and I could never get off the feeling that I owed it to you. But it seems that you've taken the liberty of taking the load off my back. Thanks!"  
Link stared at her, slightly confused. Zelda smiled, and she slipped her arms around his shoulders. Slowly, she lifted her legs until they were on his lap. "Thanks for breaking the barrier." Zelda's lips brushed against his softly. It was meant to brief, but it didn't stay that way.  
Not able to resist, Link kept the kiss going. Zelda ran her fingers through his hair, oblivious to all else.  
"You don't know how miserable these past weeks have been," the princess breathed between kisses. "I've missed you so much."  
"Same here," Link consented.  
But unknown to Link and Zelda, two people were watching them from the window. Their faces were not happy. 


	14. Telling Impa the Truth

They were extremely joyous! And they belonged to Impa and Meryl. Smiling from ear to ear, Meryl wiped away a tear.  
"I'm so happy for them! It's such a relief knowing the heir to Hyrule cares for her people!"  
"An awful lot!" Impa laughed. Then she stopped. "Oh no, wait...this is very bad. I completely forgot."  
"Forgot what?"  
Making sure no one else was listening, Impa leaned closer to her friend. "Listen Meryl--I'm going to let you in on a secret. You must promise me not to tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Zelda or Link."  
"All right! I love secrets!"  
"Well, I'm not so sure you'll love this one. You know Prince Marth, don't you?"  
"How could I not?! He almost killed my father!"  
"Well...he and Princess Zelda have been betrothed since birth."  
Meryl's eyes widened. "What?!"  
Impa nodded solemnly. "The poor princess. She doesn't even know about it herself. Her heart's going to be smashed into a million pieces. She's going to die a miserable, poor woman, and I'll bet her father won't even give a da-"  
"Impa? What are you doing over here?"  
Meryl and Impa quickly turned around. They had been squatting next to a window which was partially covered by a palm. The two of them were facing King Harkinian and Marth.  
"Uh...we were just...admiring that beautiful...dogwood over there."  
King Harkinian wasn't fooled. "All right Impa, what're you hiding?"  
"Nothing, sire."  
The King roughly shoved her and Meryl aside. His eyes practically popped out of his head when he looked outside the window. Unfortunately, Link and Zelda were still passionately kissing. By this point, the princess had backed up against a tree, with Link still tight in her grasp.  
"I think you'd better take a look at this!" King Harkinian bellowed at Prince Marth.  
Marth did so, and immediately his face turned deep red. "That peasant is going to be sorry he was ever born!" He turned and ran out of the castle, motioning for a few guards to follow him. King Harkinian walked away to Lowell.  
"Oh no," Meryl whispered.  
Impa sighed. "He's gonna get it now."  
Outside, Zelda pushed away from Link. "I hear footsteps!"  
"Not a good sign," Link whispered. Instantly, they moved away from each other.  
"There you are, you peasant grime!" Marth yelled, coming up to them. He stepped towards the princess. "Zelda, are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"Marth, what are you talking about?!" Zelda cried, shoving away from him. "He didn't do anything!"  
"What exactly are you doing?" Link asked.  
Marth swiveled towards him. "You shut up! I thought you'd learned your lesson about talking back to a prince! Oh yes, and that reminds me-- you're under arrest."  
Zelda stared in silent horror as two burly guards grabbed Link's arms. "What was my crime?!" he shouted.  
"Let me put it nice and simple for you. First of all, you tried to murder me. Then, you tried to kidnap the princess tonight!"  
"That's not true!" Zelda shouted, finally finding her voice. "Link's innocent, he didn't do anything!"  
"And now I see that you threatened her to speak in your favor if you got caught! Throw him into the dungeons, guards!"  
Not putting up much of a struggle, Link was dragged away. Zelda stood up and faced Marth.  
"What in Din's name do you think you're doing?!"  
"My duty."  
With tearful eyes, Zelda slapped Marth sharply across the face. Before he had a chance to react, she ran off into the darkness.  
Zelda didn't stop running until she reached the south tower steps. She stopped for a breath, then ran all the way up to her room. Sobbing uncontrollably, the princess threw herself onto her bed.  
Now Zelda knew why she had missed Link so terribly for those last two weeks. She loved him. And now he was in jail, and he was she felt that it was partially her fault. But there was really nothing to do about it.  
A knock sounded at the door.  
"Go away!" Zelda cried.  
The door slowly opened. "Princess, it's me, Impa." She closed the entrance behind her.  
Still crying, Zelda turned to face her nursemaid. Impa sat down on the bed next to her, and put her arms around the princess.  
"It's all right, sweet heart. It's okay."  
"No, it's not!" Zelda sobbed, breathing heavily and choking on her tears. "Everything's awful!"  
"Not your relationship with Link," Impa pointed out innocently. Zelda wailed even harder, burying her face deeper into Impa's shoulder. "Oh, for goodness sakes, Zelda! Calm down!" The princess did not calm down. Impa sighed with annoyance. "Must we go back to this? Take three deep breaths. Come on."  
"Impa, that never works!"  
"Will you just try it?"  
Reluctantly, Zelda breathed in three times. It always worked. "I hate it when you're right."  
Impa smiled a little, then frowned again. "I have to admit it, princess. I've never seen you cry like this since your mother died. What could have possibly made you this upset?"  
Silent tears were still streaming down Zelda's face, but she was able to answer without choking. "M-Marth put Link under arrest!"  
"Now why should he do that?"  
"He said Link tried to kill him; you know, when they did the mortal combat thing. And then he said that Link tried to kidnap me!"  
"Well, where would he get that from?" Impa asked. "I mean, it's not like you were doing anything with Link to suggest that, were you?" Zelda blinked and stared at Impa. The nursemaid sighed. "Okay, okay. I saw you two outside. Meryl and I were kind of spying on you."  
"Thanks," Zelda sniffed sarcastically. "But I just couldn't help myself! Oh Impa, I love Link so much! And now I feel that I'm the one that landed him in jail! What can I do?"  
"Don't blame yourself," Impa comforted. "I'll help you bail him out."  
"I'm not allowed to bail anyone out!" Zelda cried. "My father says it's not fair, because I have so much money!!"  
"Okayyy, bailing--bad idea."  
"Please Impa, I just want to get some sleep."  
"I understand, princess. Good-night."  
"Good-night." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Impa, why didn't you tell me immediately?!"  
"Because I was doing what I felt was right, sire."  
King Harkinian, Marth, and Impa were all in the study. The king was asking her questions as to why she didn't inform them sooner about Link's "crime against the crown."  
"What was right?!" Marth yelled in disbelief.  
"Yes, majesty." Impa turned towards him. "I went to Zelda earlier this evening. She told me that she was merely giving Link the just reward he deserved for winning the tournament two weeks ago."  
"He didn't deserve a prize!" Marth screeched.  
"Actually, he kind of did," King Harknian said. "He did win the thing fair and square."  
"Zelda is a very fair person," Impa sighed, trying not to laugh. "What more can I say?"  
"You can get out of this room, you hired hand!"  
Bowing slightly, Impa exited the study. Immediately, she ran west to Lake Hylia.  
"Come on, come on," she whispered to herself frantically.  
Impa was searching for a plant called Forty Winks Cattail. If you were to grind it all up, it would resemble flour. If someone were to eat it, they would instantly fall asleep.  
Eventually, Impa found what she was looking for. She picked two clumps of them, and rushed back to the kitchens 


	15. Rendevous In the Dungeon

Zelda was about to walk into the dining room the next morning, when Impa grabbed her arm.  
"Ow--Impa, what is it?"  
"I put Forty Winks Cattail in your father's and Prince Marth's food this morning. You know what that plant does, right?"  
"Makes who ever eats it fall asleep for a whole day, doesn't it?"  
"Yes. So you might find the time to go visit a certain someone down in the dungeons..."  
"Oh yes, you're right! Thank you so much, Impa!"  
"Only doing my job," Impa laughed. "Making sure you're happy."  
Smiling broadly, Zelda rushed into the dining room. "Goood morning, father!" she exclaimed.  
"Good morning, Zelda," he said, slightly confused at why she was so brilliantly happy. Suddenly, his face plopped down onto his plate.  
"That's strange," Marth remarked, taking his fork out of his mouth. "What was-" His head abruptly fell down onto the table as well.  
"Ooh, yes, it worked!" Zelda squealed. She rushed out of the room. Moving quickly, the princess descended the eastern steps. She came to a stop at a door.  
Not quite sure of what to do, Zelda knocked on the door.  
"Who's there?" came a gruff voice from behind it.  
"Me, Princess Zelda.  
"I'm sorry, princess--your father won't allow me to let you inside. And don't try arguing, it's pointless." He slammed the door shut loudly.  
Zelda stared at the door with annoyance. She started walking in place, eventually making her footsteps sound softer. She knocked again.  
"Who's there?" came the voice.  
The princess cleared her throat, speaking as deeply as she could. "It is I, King Harknian. Let me in." Her voice cracked a bit, but convincing enough for an impersonation of her father.  
The door opened, and the guard's eyes widened. But before he could say/do anything, Zelda kicked him in the gut. He doubled over, and she grabbed his sword. She hit his helmet with the hilt, and he collapsed to the ground.  
Zelda quickly ran down the stairway. She ran into a group of guards. Apparently, her father hadn't spoken to them--they bowed and waited for her to speak to them.  
"If you please gentlemen," she said. "Could one of you take me to the cell where...Link, the Kokiri boy, is being kept?"  
"Follow me, princess."  
A guard motioned for her to follow him down a passageway. They stopped at a large wooden door. Neither of them moved. Crickets chirped.  
"Um...could...I go...in, please?"  
"Certainly, princess."  
The guard unlocked the door for her, and closed it quickly once she was inside.  
Link, who had been sitting on a wooden bench, looked up. Zelda ran to him and into his arms.  
"Oh Link, I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry; I feel so guilty!"  
"Don't apologize," Link whispered, stroking her hair. "It isn't your fault at all. It's..."  
"I know," Zelda sputtered. "It really is Marth's fault. I can't believe his nerve! He was the one that challenged you to mortal combat, and then you were wrongly accused of kidnapping me!"  
"It's all right princess. I'll get out of here at some point. Besides, I think that you're getting a little too choked up about me."  
"No I'm not!" Zelda sniffed. "Link, you have no idea how empty my days have been for the past few weeks. And until last night, I wasn't sure why I felt that way. B-but now, I...I do."  
"It's been the same way for me too. Only...I think I knew all along why my days have been miserable."  
Zelda looked up at him with tearful eyes. She slowly slid her hand behind his neck, and pulled his face closer to her own. Link was already way ahead of her.  
He kissed her mouth softly. Gently at first, but then became less tense. Gradually, Zelda slid down on the bench, into something of a lying position, pulling Link's shirt collar down with her. She caressed the back of his neck and shoulder blades, pressing her lips against his harder.  
The two elves jumped apart when there was a knock at the door.  
"By your father's order, visitors are only permitted ten minutes," came a voice from behind it. "You're time's nearly up, princess."  
"All right."  
Zelda sat up, shaking her head. She looked up at Link. The princess knew how difficult leaving him here would be. "Link, before I go, I just want you to know t-that I...uh..." Crying softly, Zelda threw her arms around him again. "I love you, Link! Oh Goddesses, so much!"  
Link sighed. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I've been wondering for a long time what you felt."  
"Well, you know now."  
Another knock was heard. "Time's up, princess."  
Zelda glanced back up at Link. "Kiss me."  
Unable to say no, Link drew her close once more. 


	16. Astounding Discovery

Later that day, Zelda sat on her balcony, staring out at nothing. She thought it was ridiculous to have a timed session in a jail house.  
"Zelda?"  
It was a low, feminine voice. It didn't sound much like Impa at all. Curiously (and slightly confused), Zelda turned around. Her eyes widened, and she fell out of her chair.  
"Mother?!"  
The woman nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yes, Zelda, it's me."  
Trembling, Zelda got from her feet. She walked towards the woman, and lifted her arm slowly. She gently touched her shoulder, and then let out a shrill scream.  
The very next second, Zelda found herself in Gannondorf's throne room. Her mouth was dropped, and her eyes were wide open. Ganon laughed loudly at her shock.  
"What...was that?!" Zelda asked. Then the princess noticed her mother, sitting next to the Gerudo King on a throne.  
Ganon saw Zelda staring at the woman. "Don't get your hopes up, princess," he sneered. "This is a mere hologram of your mother." He sliced her neck--and his arm went right through it. "I programmed her so that as soon as you touched her, you'd come directly to me."  
Zelda glared at him. "What is that? What's this magic?"  
Gannondorf smirked, deciding to ignore the question. "I have a deal to strike with you, my dear princess."  
Fuming, Zelda walked up to him (or at least as close as she dared to). "Ganon, no matter what you say is going to change my mind about the Triforce in the slightest! So don't you even start coming up with your simply ridiculous bargains!"  
The evil King seemed very laid back. "Don't be so obnoxious to my ideas, princess. You may...regret it. I'd hate to have to torture that lovely little body of yours." He leaned forward, and ran a long fingernail down her neck. She shivered slightly.  
"I don't care what you say! You can't frighten me, Ganon!" Zelda shouted, drawing back. "You're just afraid!"  
Ganon looked up. "What did you say?"  
"I said you're-"  
  
With an annoyed expression, Ganon reached forward and slapped Zelda accross the face. She seemed undaunted.  
"Was it something I said?" she asked sarcastically.  
Ganon leaned back in his throne. "Not really. It's only your tone that was objectionable."  
Zelda rolled her eyes. There was a long silence. The hologram of Zelda's mother flickered, and finally disappeared from view. More silence.  
Suddenly, Ganon laughed. "Would you just look at the time! I had almost no idea it was getting so late! I mustn't keep you up any longer! Well, off to the dungeon with you."  
Before Zelda could respond, something hit her head hard, and she fell to the floor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I know this chap. was short, but OH WELL! READ ON, VOYAGER! (don't forget to review and possibly read my other story called "Different Shades" in the super smash bros. section!!) 


	17. Welcome To My Torture Chamber

Two days later, Zelda woke up. She was in a dark, damp prison cell. Almost no light. The princess groaned and sat up. Zelda recoiled when she saw the space where her head had previously lay. A pool of dried blood.  
The cell door slowly opened. Gannondorf stepped inside. He grinned as Zelda got to her feet.  
"I see you have finally woken up," he laughed. "I caught Cliggot beating you up a bit--you know, after the blow to the head. No wonder it's taken you this long to recover. Anyhow, I have something I'd like to show you. Perhaps it will...change your mind about giving me the Triforce."  
And perhaps not, Zelda thought to herself, following him out of the dungeon. They climbed a series of steps, and stopped at a mahogany colored door.  
"Princess," Ganon said, opening the entrance. "Welcome to my torture chamber. A nice place to visit, but you wouldn't want to live here!" He cracked up.  
Zelda might have rolled her eyes at this last remark, but they were busy staring at all of the pain-inflicting instruments.  
"I see you are gaping at my many collectibles. Perhaps you'd be interested in seeing how some of them work." He said this as a statement, not a question. Gannondorf snapped his fingers, and the two head moblins appeared before him.  
"You called for us, sire?" Gruretta asked.  
"That's right, I did. The Princess Zelda here would like to see how some of these devices work. You know, watch somebody experience... being tortured." He raised his eyebrows.  
The moblins exchanged glances. "Uh...would you like for one of us to go fetch some of the SkullKids of the forest?" Cliggot trembled.  
"No, you insolent idiot! The Princess of Hyrule does not have that much patience! I'm going to show her Grace how these instruments work on you! AS IN NOW!"  
That, of course, was what Gruretta and Cliggot had feared. They seemed unable to speak. Zelda stared in horror as Gannondorf picked up Cliggot by the collar of his shirt.  
"How about we use this one?" Ganon laughed, tying the moblin down to a steel table with holes in it.  
"What does it do?!" Cliggot shrieked fearfully.  
"I don't know! Let's find out!"  
Laughing, Gannondorf walked over to the wall. A rope hung from it. He pulled it, and immediately, Cliggot started screaming. Though trying her best, Zelda could not block out the blood-curdling sounds.  
"Ganon, stop!" Zelda cried, over the loud noise of Cliggot's shrieking. "Please, stop!"  
Smirking, Ganon pulled the rope again. Cliggot stopped screaming horribly, but was now moaning softly in agony. Zelda watched, transfixed, as Ganon walked over to the table.  
"New toy," he explained. "Haven't gotten the chance to try it out yet. Well, let's see what prodigious damage has been to him, shall we?"  
Gannondorf turned Cliggot's body over. The back of his shirt was completely gone--in it's place were tiny pin pricks, oozing blood. Curiously, the Gerudo King peered into one of the holes.  
"Genius! Pure genius!" he laughed, gripping Gruretta's ear. "Red ants! Never would have thought of it myself. And now I get it! You pull the string, and the ants go flying onto the first thing they spot! Ingenious idea! Come along princess, there's still more to see."  
Petrified, Zelda followed him, glancing back at Cliggot. She could barely imagine being tortured in such a way.  
"Here we go!" Ganon said cheerfully. They stopped at a small wooden table. On top of it was a little jeweled box. "This is an old favorite."  
"What're going to do?" Gruretta sniggered. "Hit me on the head with it?" He laughed.  
"No," Ganon answered. He smacked him on the head with the box. "But that was a good idea. My dear, stupid moblin--you have no idea what the inside of this box is like."  
Gruretta immediately stopped laughing. Ganon opened the small container. Inside lay a hammer and two nails. The King twirled his finger in a circle, implying for Gruretta to turn around. Fearfully, he did so.  
"Goddesses, what are you going to do?!" Zelda whispered.  
"Don't move," Ganon warned his henchman. He put a nail softly down bewtween Gruretta's neck and the start of his back. Then, he swung with the hammer--hitting the nail as hard as he could.  
Zelda turned away, horrified at the torture she was witnessing.  
"Don't look astray, princess!" Ganon laughed. Gruretta's screams were twice as loud and twice as horrid as Cliggot's. "Whoop, here we go again!" He gently placed another nail on Gruretta's head, and got prepared to swing hard.  
Zelda clamped her eyes shut, just as the hammer hit the nail. The moblin's screams were just unbearable. Gradually, the noises got less horrible, and softer. When Zelda opened her eyes again, Gruretta was a heap on the floor. Dead.  
Gannondorf casually put the hammer and extra nails back in the box. "So, what did you think of the exhibition, princess?"  
Zelda slowly turned to face him. "You're the most disgusting, foul, inhumane creature I've ever met in my life!"  
Laughing, Ganon bowed. "Thank you, princess, I take it as a grand compliment!" He straightened up. "But you forgot vile."  
"Did you torture my mother?" Zelda asked.  
"Yes. I torture everyone before I kill them. Kind of a tradition, you might say. Yes, I used the old hammer and nails on her. Sometimes, I can still hear her screams in these old passageways."  
Zelda's eyes began to water as she imagined how her mother was killed. "You atrocious son of a b-"  
"Tsk, tsk, Zelda!" Gannondorf interrupted, laughing. "Didn't your loving parents ever teach you manners? It's not polite to curse in the presence of a man, especially one of my status! But anyway; back to our buisiness. Will you give me the Triforce?"  
"NO!"  
"Yeah, I didn't think that would work. But I would hate to have to torture it out of you. But I may have to sink down to that level if you simply continue to refuse. Of course, if you'd just willingly hand it over, I would send you right on home, to your prince Martha, or whatever."  
"I'd be handing over Hyrule if I gave you the Triforce!" Zelda spat. "You can torment me all you like, Ganon. You'll never get it from me!"  
Ganon stared at her, and stroked his chin, pretending to be thinking hard. "You know, I think I have an idea. A compromise."  
  
Zelda was unimpressed. She knew nothing Gannondorf gave her would equal the power of the Triforce.  
The hologram of Queen Harkinian suddenly re-appeared. She stood only feet away from her daughter, staring at her pleadingly.  
"If you give me the Triforce, I shall gladly bring your mother back to life. What do you say?"  
Zelda turned away from her mother to Gannondorf. "I say I don't believe you! It is not possible to bring the dead to life again!"  
"Yes it is!" her mother said.  
"Shut up, you stupid hologram!" Zelda barked.  
The Queen put her hands on her hips. "Well, just because I'm a hologram doesn't mean I'm stupid! I'm still your mother, you know! And I for one, am willing to believe that Gannondorf has this power."  
"I still don't believe you, Gannondorf," Zelda said through her teeth. "Unless you can show me an example of this force."  
"But of course."  
Ganon bent over Gruretta's dead body. He bit his ear, and then whispered some words. Almost instantly, the moblin sprang back up and casually walked away.  
Zelda stared after Gruretta in amazement. How was it possible? It simply couldn't happen...She was still suspicous.  
Ganon stood up. "Well, there you go. I also have the strength to wipe out an entire nation, if I wished it be so."  
"You can't have had this power long," the princess said darkly. "Or else you'd have used it by now on Hyrule."  
"That's right; I haven't had it long. But you see, there's only one minor problem. I can only use this power in my realm. Without the Triforce, I would be unable to use it on Hyrule."  
Zelda bit back on her lip. "But how could you bring my mother-"  
"My dear princess--don't be under the false impression that I don't have your mother's body any more. I keep it well preserved, along with all my other royal carcasses. Look, I'll show you."  
The Queen hologram, which had been staring into space, suddenly dropped to the floor. Zelda ran over to it, and knelt down. She stroked the cheek gently. It was solid. This was her mother.  
"I told you," Gannondorf laughed. "Don't you think it's a fair trade? The people of Hyrule can be so greedy and annoying sometimes, can't they? They always just nag, nag, nag. If you give me the Triforce, your mother might be able to change all that."  
Zelda's mind was thinking so many things at once, she thought she might faint. Gannondorf really did have the power to bring the dead back to life--and if her mother came back, everything would be the way it used to. Her father would be like he had been, and he'd be more approving of her relationship with Link.  
"Come on, Zelda. It shouldn't be that difficult to decide. Your mother deserves another go at life."  
Shivering, Zelda looked up at Ganon. But before anything else could happen, Link came flying out of nowhere, and landed right on top of the Gerudo King. 


	18. Escape

"Princess, don't listen to him!" Link cried. "He's lying to you! He'll never bring your mother back!"  
"But he said he would," Zelda whimpered, standing up. She seemed to be unimpressed that Link had just shown up out of nowhere.  
"That doesn't mean he will!" Link yelled. "Believe me, Zelda! If you give him the Triforce, no one will ever live to see another day! Do not listen to him! Please!"  
  
Gannondorf threw Link off his back. The Gerudo had a knife sticking out of his back. "Zelda, don't you want your mother back? This is a selfish peasant, wanting only to save his own hide! Give me the Triforce!"  
Link looked into Zelda's eyes. She had been so hypnotized by Ganon's promise, she had been oblivious to all else. She shook her head.  
"C'mon Link, let's get out of here!"  
Zelda jumped into the air, and kicked Ganon's neck, sending him back to the air.  
"STOP THEM!" Ganon shouted, as Link and Zelda ran out of the torture room. "STOP THEM!"  
Thousands of moblins poured out of no where. They all drew swords and ran after the two elves.  
Quickly, Zelda looked for a moblin-free hallway. "Over here!" she cried, pulling Link into a room. She hurriedly closed the door behind them.  
  
Heaving deep breaths, the two of them collapsed onto the floor. But soon enough, Zelda grabbed Link and kissed him gratefully. She held him as tight as she could.  
"Oh Goddesses, Link," she whispered. "I love you so much! I can't believe I almost considered what that beast was telling me! I hate to think what would've happened had you not shown up...I owe you my life! Forget me; everyone in Hyrule owes you their lives!" Several tears escaped her eyes in spite of her desires.  
"It's all right, princess," Link soothed her, stroking her back. "Just calm down a bit." He kissed her cheek softly. "I'm here for you."  
"I know!" Zelda sobbed. "I'm so grateful to you!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him ardently again. "But we've still got to get out of this castle! Moblins are all over the place!"  
"Yes, I'm aware of it," Link said, looking around the room. "They're probably outside this door right now! We've got to find another way out of Gannondorf's realm!"  
"Link, look over there!"  
Zelda pointed to the other corner of the room. There was a block in the wall that jutted out a bit. The two of them ran over to it.  
"Here, help me budge it," Link told her.  
Together, Link and Zelda finally managed to pull out the stone. A long, dark tunnel now stood in front of them. Then, Zelda noticed some writing that had been etched into the wall in miniscule writing.  
"What's this?" she whispered, tracing her hand over it.  
"Looks like some kind of written language," Link observed.  
"It's ancient Hylian!" Zelda exclaimed. "I think I can read it...yes! It says...'southern shnokree!' Yes!"  
"What in Din's name is a shnokree?" Link asked.  
"It's an old term for exit! Link, this passageway leads to the way out of here! Come on!"  
"All right, I'll go first." Link hoisted himself into the wall. "Goddesses, this is disgusting!" He pushed a cobweb out of his way.  
"Nonsense," Zelda scoffed. "It can't be any worse than Impa's bedroom." She climbed into it herself.  
"Ouch, princess! That was my foot!"  
"What do you mean 'ouch?!' Why are your boot heels so sharp?!"  
"Sorry, I didn't do it intentionally!"  
"Well speed up! Those moblins may be following us!"  
After about twenty more minutes of crawling, the pair of elves finally saw some light. Link hurried ahead, and jumped out of the tunnel. Zelda followed suit. They were directly outside of the castle.  
"Phew, we made it!" Zelda sighed.  
"Not quite!" Link squeaked. "Run!"  
Moblins were lined up in the castle's towers, holding their bows and arrows. Someone yelled "fire," and total mayhem broke out.  
Link and Zelda were surrounded by arrows. It seemed that Zelda's agility was much better than her comrade, who was almost hit on several different occasions.  
Just before reaching the forest, Link fell to the ground. An arrow stuck out of his left shoulder blade. 


	19. Saria and Malon

"Link!" Zelda cried, running back. She grasped his hands and pulled him all the way into the woods.  
After a few minutes, Zelda stopped and leaned Link against a tree. "Link! Link, are you all right?!"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you? Did Ganon do anything to you?"  
"No, no, I'm all right! But you've been hit by an arrow!"  
"So I noticed," Link choked, his voice cracking.  
Suddenly, a creature fell out of the branches above them. Jumping back from surprise, Zelda stared at it.  
Actually, the "thing" was a girl--a green-haired beauty, who crawled quickly towards the Kokiri boy. "Link! What happened?!"  
"Saria," Link whispered, smiling. He turned towards Zelda. "Don't be afraid, princess. She's a friend. She'll be able to help us." He grasped her hand tightly, and then became unconcious.  
"You must be the Princess Zelda," Saria remarked, putting a hand behind Link's head. "I'm Saria. I've been Link's friend for a long time, like he said. My house isn't far--I can give him the right treatment for that arrow in his body."  
Zelda looked from Link to Saria. She was pretty sure she could trust her, and nodded. "All right."  
"C'mon, help me lift him up." Saria grasped Link's wrists, and Zelda grabbed him by the ankles. "Okay, on the count of three: One, two, three!"  
Grunting, the two girls lifted Link up. Or at least they tried. After about two seconds, they both collapsed under his weight.  
"Be careful of that arrow!" Zelda warned. "You don't want it to go any further into his body!"  
"Yeah, I know. Oh, wait a second!"  
Saria put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled loudly. The two of them waited in silence. Then came the faint sound of hooves on the forest ground. Saria grinned, as a chocolate, spotted horse trotted up to them.  
"This is my horse," Saria explained, hugging his nose. "His name is Maxamillian Alexander Fefferman III. But I just call him Max for short."  
"Great," Zelda sighed. "Okay, let's put Link on him."  
Before the girls could do anything though, Max slid his neck under Link's body, and hoisted him onto his back.  
"That helped," Saria commented, taking Max's reins. "Okay, let's go. My house isn't too far."  
The three of them walked through the forest. Zelda looked around her in interest. She'd never been this deep into the woods before, and thought they were wonderful.  
"Well, here we are," said Saria, stopping at a small cottage. "Guess it isn't much compared to what you're used to, but it's home." She led Max around to the other side of the house.  
"No, I think it's wonderful!" Zelda said truthfully, following them. "A castle can get very lonesome once in a while. Most of the time, actually."  
"Right," Saria sighed, not sure whether or not to believe Zelda. The forest sage opened a door. "We can keep Link in this room. But you'll have to help me get him off Max and onto the bed."  
"Okay."  
After much frustration, the pair managed to get Link off of Max's back. The horse dashed away.  
"How are we going to do this?" Saria asked herself. "We can't just drag him in there."  
"Oh! I know!" Zelda exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before?"  
"Think of wha-"  
Saria stopped, and watched on in amazement as Zelda transformed her body...into Sheik. With great ease, Sheik picked up Link, walked over to the bed, and put him on it. She changed back to Zelda.  
"Phew!" she sighed. "Don't like doing that very often. Avoid it when ever I can."  
"You must care about Link an awful lot," Saria commented, fitting some pillows behind his head. She dragged a blanket over his body. "I think the best thing for him now would be some rest. You can see him a little later this evening. C'mere, I'll show you your room."  
As Zelda and Saria walked out of the princess' room, they ran into a red-head, who was running up and down the hallway.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" the gril shrieked.  
"Malon!" Saria cried. "What is it? What's wrong?!"  
"IT'S LINK!" Malon cried. "HE'S LYING ON A BED WITH AN ARROW IN HIS SHOULDER!!!! I SAW HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!"  
"Yes, I know," Saria told her. "I'll take the arrow out tomorrow. He really just needs some rest right now." She turned towards the princess. "Zelda, allow me to introduce my friend Malon. She's been staying with me for a little while."  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Malon cried, still freaked.  
"This is the Princess Zelda," Saria explained for her. "I just said that. She was with Link when he got hit. The two of them will be staying with us until Link regains his health."  
"All right then," Malon sighed. She walked outside.  
"Don't mind her," Saria told Zelda. "You know, she used to be totally in love with Link...but he never really returned her feelings. Poor girl. You can understand how she feels seeing Link around with another woman."  
"Yes," Zelda acknowledged, feeling slightly awkward. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd kind of like to get some rest myself."  
"All right. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."  
"Thanks." 


	20. Espionage

Malon was sitting on a swing outside. She wasn't going very fast; the toes of her shoes dragged slightly on the ground. A single tear escaped one of her brown eyes.  
Malon still held a love for Link, and all her dreams were crushed when she found out one day that he didn't love her back. A good friend, he had said, but never a lover.  
"Malon? Malon, are you okay?"  
The red-head turned slightly. "Hi, Saria."  
The Forest sage took a seat on the (low) limb that Malon's swing was attatched too. "You're thinkin' about Link, aren't you?"  
Malon nodded glumly.  
"That's what I was afraid of. Listen to me Malon, you've got to forget about Link. Nothing you can do will make him love you more than a good friend. I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault," Malon sniffed. "So don't apologize. Now he's got that Princess Zelda! You know, the one with famed beauty! How could I possibly ever compare?!" She let out a strangled sob.  
"Malon, you're being much too hard on yourself! It's true that Zelda is beautiful, but that doesn't mean you aren't too! I'd be willing to swap my hair for yours any time! And besides--just because she's with him doesn't mean they're lovers! Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions."  
"Maybe I am...but he'll fall in love with her, I just know it! She's a princess, and I'm just a commoner! Isn't every peasant's dream to marry someone royal?! Honestly Saria, what competition do I have?"  
"Stop, Malon, you're really pushing this whole thing too far. Link didn't turn you down because he thought you were...ugly or anything! He just didn't think you were his type! You've just got to give him and Zelda both a chance! Don't make five second assumptions!"  
Malon dried her eyes. "I guess you're right...I know! Link's room has a window in it, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"So when Zelda checks on him tonight, I'll just kind of...spy on them. That way, I can tell if they're lovers or just friends."  
Saria sighed. "Espionage doesn't sound good to me, but I guess I can't really stop you."  
"Nope, you can't."  
  
Later that night, Zelda walked into Link's room with a candle.  
"Zelda? Is that you?"  
"Yes." The Princess dragged a chair to his bedside, and put the candle on his night stand. "Yes, it's me." She grasped his hand tightly.  
Link propped himself up slightly. He winced, and looked down at his shoulder. "Ouch...I guess I'm not quite used to this whole arrow-stuck-in- my-body thing yet."  
"How much does it hurt?"  
"A lot. This hasn't ever happened to me before. Normally I'd be able to run through a storm of arrows without getting hit--I don't know what was up with me today."  
Zelda lifted his hand and kissed it softly. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Link."  
"Most likely in one of Ganon's prison cells."  
"Or one of his torture devices. He used some of them on a couple of his moblins." She shivered. "Those were some of the worst things I've ever seen in my entire life."  
"I only wish I could've been there sooner, princess."  
She looked into his eyes. "How did you manage? I mean, you were in jail when I got kidnapped."  
"Yes, I know," Link chuckled. "I got word from Impa that you had gotten abducted. She told me that Marth and your father got into a huge argument over who should come rescue you. Marth, of course, wanted to do it himself. He reminded the King several times that he was a prince, and that I was a commoner criminal. But I guess your father couldn't help but remember his vision."  
"So what happened?"  
"Well one day, I was trying to dig my way out of the cell to get you (using a spoon, of course). Then I heard your father coming, and I quickly covered up my hole. He said that if I successfully brought you back, he would give me my freedom. Marth, needless to say, was not pleased. But even if I hadn't been offered liberty, I'd have come after you anyway."  
Tears swelled in Zelda's eyes. She lay her head down on his un- wounded shoulder. "Oh Goddesses, Link...I love you so much!" The princess kissed his lips softly, gently brushing back some loose strands of his golden hair.  
Link reached up with one hand, stroking Zelda's face. He could feel the heat coming from her. His tongue some how found its way into her mouth. She shivered from delight, kissing him back.  
By the time they broke apart minutes later, Zelda's tears had left several wet spots on Link's tunic. Kissing Link's hand one more time, Zelda left the room.  
Outside the window, Malon's face was plastered with silent tears. 


	21. Tawny Rin

The next morning, Zelda was sitting on the limb of a tall oak tree. Saria approached her.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Saria sighed, sitting down next to her. "But Link's not doing very well."  
Zelda turned towards her. "Did you take out the arrow?"  
"Yes, but the tip of it was..." She gulped. "The tip of the arrow had been dipped in Tawny Rin poison."  
"Tawny Rin?!" Zelda cried. That was a poison which, after a period of three days, stopped all blood from flowing. One of the deadliest. "Saria, what're we going to do?! Link's sure to die!"  
"Now don't get all choked up just yet. He's got a fighting chance, you know. Every poison has an antidote, even Tawny Rin. Plus he's still got a couple of days."  
"But Imp...my nursemaid never taught me the remedy for Tawny Rin! Sure, everything else, but not that!"  
"Don't worry, Zelda. I know what is needed for the cure! Just listen to me, and get the stuff I tell you to get. I'll stay here and take care of Link--okay, this is what you'll need..."  
  
With a purple cloak pulled over her head, Zelda mounted Max. "I think I know where to get all this stuff," she told Saria.  
"Come back as quickly as you can!" Saria called after the princess as she rode away.  
Zelda had heard of the substances needed, but she didn't know where to find them. But she knew someone who would.  
The princess rode up to Meryl's shoe store. Again, the nerdy guy approached her.  
"How may I be of service to you, ma'am?"  
"If you please sir, where has Meryl Street gone?"  
"Ms. Street is in mourning, madam."  
Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"  
"Her father."  
Not waiting to hear an explanation, Zelda dashed back out of the store and onto Max. She felt simply awful about Meryl's father, but she knew she'd have to mourn for them later. Looking behind her shoulder at the shoe place, the princess' horse collided into someone else's. Both riders fell to the ground.  
"Sorry," they both said at once.  
"Impa?!"  
"Zelda?! You're all right! We've been so worried!"  
The sage of wisdom clasped a hand over Impa's mouth. "Sh! I didn't come back just yet, okay? You didn't see me!"  
"....what?"  
"Link's been badly injured! He got hit with a poisoned arrow!!"  
"Oh no! What kind of poison? I may know the cure-"  
"We're staying with a friend of his. Her name is Saria, and she sent me out to get the ingredients for the cure. Impa...it's Tawny Rin."  
"Tawny Rin?!" Impa asked incredulously, stepping back. "How long has the arrow been in his body?"  
"About a day."  
"Come on, child! We must hurry!"  
Impa grabbed Zelda's arm, and rushed towards Lake Hylia. 


	22. Thanks To Impa

Three hours later, Impa and Zelda arrived at Saria's house.  
"Oh, thank Nayru you're here!" Saria cried, rushing out of the door. "Link's an awful sight, I don't think you should-"  
Saria was interrupted by a loud scream from inside. She sighed.  
"There he goes again; he's been screaming for you all day! He's in terrible pain, and I don't think you should see him."  
"If he wants me, I think I should be there!" Zelda shot back. "Oh, and uh...by the way, this is my nursemaid Impa."  
"No time for proper introductions," Impa said. "Take me to your kitchen, Saria--I need to mix up this stuff."  
"All right. I sent Malon back home, Zelda, so just go into Link's room now. Maybe he'll stop making such a ruckus."  
Zelda quickly ran into Link's room, and pulled up a bed to his chair. He was trembling uncontrollably, but looked very glad to see her.  
"Zel...where've you been?" he asked in a croaked voice.  
She took his hand and caressed it gently. "I've been getting the ingredients to make the cure. The cure for the poison in your body. Impa's making it. And besides, I'm here now."  
"I've been throwing up all morning...Saria refused to tell me what poison I got poisoned with."  
Zelda was about to say Tawny Rin, when Saria ran into the room.  
"Don't tell him!" she warned. "Whatever you do, don't tell him what kind of poison is in his body!"  
"Well why on earth not?"  
"It's one of the lesser known effects of T...that toxic stuff! Whenever the victim hears its name, they come closer to death and suffer more pain!"  
"Why's that?!"  
"I don't know, but that's what happens! Trust me!"  
"All right, I've got no one else to listen to. Is Impa almost done yet?"  
"I don't know, I'll go-"  
"Yes, yes, I'm here," Impa said hurriedly, rushing into the room with a large bowl. She was wearing a large clothespin on her nose. She blinked as both Saria and Zelda rolled their eyes and collapsed to the floor.  
"What was that?" Link asked.  
"It's Okäre weed," she answered. "I can't smell it because of the pin, and you can't smell it because the poison's already clogged up all your sinuses. But don't worry--the smell will only knock them out temporarily."  
"What's that?" Link questioned, as Impa lowered the bowl down onto the table by his bed.  
"Geez, you're paranoid today. For your information, it's your cure. If Zelda hadn't bumped into me the earlier, you could be dead tomorrow. Sure she knew the ingredients, but personally I think she's have started worrying about messing it up. Good thing I learned the antidote."  
Link peered cautiously into the fizzing, bubbling bowl. "What exactly is in there?"  
"Best not said," Impa responded, scooping some of it up into a large ladle. "But look out Link, 'cause here it comes!"  
And before Link could even speak, Impa had forced the ladle into his mouth. He shivered, and then his eyes closed. Zelda's nursmaid forced the rest of the mixture down his throat, and then retreated back to the kitchen.  
Impa returned with a bowl of liquid, and a bottle of black tresses. She emptied the contents of the bowl onto Zelda and Saria, then scattered the black hair onto them.  
Both girls sat up in a start. "What's this sticky stuff all over me?" Zelda inquired. "It's disgusting!"  
"Spit," Impa answered simply. "In order to wake up anyone who's been knocked out by Okäre weed, you have to cover them with dog hair and spit." Saria and Zelda exchanged glances before Impa spoke again. "I think there's a water spigot outside."  
The two elves stood up simoultaneously, and bolted out the door. Smiling to herself and not able to resist a laugh, Impa walked out of Link's room, closing the door behind her.  
Zelda walked up to Impa, completely drenched. "You're not leaving, are you?" she asked.  
"Yes," Impa answered. "Your father will get suspicious if I stay away too long. Just listen to me--once Link wakes up, splash him with cold water and force some onion juice up his nose."  
"Onion juice?!"  
"Yes, I know it sounds stupid, but trust me. It helps to unclog the sinuses much faster. You should be coming home today. Good-bye princess, I trust I'll be seeing you within a few hours."  
And with that, Impa walked away, leaving a soaked and slightly confused Zelda behind her. She knew that once the cure was digested, Link would be perfectly fine again--except for his arrow wound. That would probably take a while. But all that mattered to her was that he'd be all right. 


	23. Cured

Three hours later, Zelda heard groans coming from Link's room. She rushed in, and saw him sitting on his bed, looking perfectly fine. He smiled at her as she sat down.  
"Well, I guess that cure worked," he laughed. "I feel better than ever, excepting my shoulder."  
"I can't blame you for that," Zelda said, smiling. "Oh, it's such a relief knowing that you'll be all right. You had me really worried."  
"Sorry. I can't control what poisons go into my body."  
The princess laughed, and kissed Link's cheek softly. Then she dumped a bowl of cold water on him.  
"Brrr! What was that for??" Link asked, now totally wet.  
"I'm not quite sure. Impa said that I should do it, so I did it. She also told me to put onion juice up your nose, but I didn't think that that would be a very wise thing to do. It sounds so stupid."  
"It does. And besides, I'm allergic to onions."  
"Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't do it!"  
"Link, you're all right!" cried Saria, who had just walked into the room. "Good! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it!"  
"Well, I'm fine now."  
"I'd really like to stay, but I've got to dash off--I promised Malon that I'd go over there and lending her a hand. She's expecting some new horses today, and wants some help."  
"You know I'd come along," Link said. "But I don't think I'm really feeling up to it."  
"No, I don't suppose you are," Saria laughed. "But you two had best be heading back. Good-bye!" And with that, Saria strolled out the door.  
Suddenly, Zelda remembered something that Impa had told her earlier. "Link, I'm afraid I've got some rather bad news."  
"What is it?"  
"Meryl's father. He died this morning."  
"Mr. Street is dead?! Poor Meryl..."  
"I know. This must be awful for her."  
"What exactly happened to him?"  
Zelda sighed. She stood up and walked over to the window, which was opened slightly. "Well, Mr. Street never was never really ever in the best medical condition. And Marth didn't really help at all when he...well, you know what I mean."  
"I guess the Prince is a felon then," Link snorted, getting up and standing next to Zelda. She leaned onto him for a few moments. There was a long silence.  
"Well, I guess we'd better be heading back," Zelda whispered, breaking the quietness. "Let's go."  
Link followed the princess out the door. They started walking slightly deeper into the woods, where Link's house was. As they were nearing his home, Link's friends came running out of their doors.  
"Link, are you okay?!" Brian asked him.  
"You've been gone for days!" Conner added.  
"What happened to your arm?" Roy demanded, his eyes glued to the sling that Link was wearing.  
"It's a long story," the warrior sighed. "Come on into my house, and I'll tell you what went on."  
"I'd better be getting home," Zelda said, turning around. "Good-bye, Link. I hope you get better." She delicately blew him a kiss, and then began to walk away.  
"Is something going on between you two that we should know about?" Mario joked. The five of them walked into Link's house.  
"What do you mean?" Link asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.  
"Oh, come on, it's obvious!" Conner laughed. "Princess Zelda has definitely got something for you."  
"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't," Link said mysteriously. "All will reveal itself in due time."  
"Well if you're not going to tell us about that, tell us about what happened to your arm," Brian requested. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Zelda walked into her father's throne room. The King was already there, as was Marth.  
"Daughter! You're back!" the King cried joyously, getting up and embracing her tightly. "I'm so glad!"  
"As am I," Marth agreed. He grabbed Zelda's shoulders and kissed her intensley.  
Shocked, the princess pushed herself away from him. "Marth, what are you doing?"  
"Kissing you," he answered simply. Quickly, the King caught Marth's eye, and shook his head.  
"What're you shaking your head for?" Zelda asked suspiciously. "Father, what's going on?" Her father remained silent. "I know you're hiding something from me! What is it?!"  
But before the conversation could go on, and messenger dashed into the throne room. He bowed, handed Zelda an envelope, and then ran off again. Zelda glanced at the heading.  
"Oh, this must be an invitation," she mumbled to herself.  
"To what?" the King asked.  
"Mr. Street's funeral! He died this morning!" Zelda shouted, her face getting redder. She looked Marth in the eye. "And do you want to know how he died, Marth? You should already know!"  
"Who is this Mr. Streep person you're talking about?" Marth laughed, thinking that she was only joking.  
"It's StreeT, you idiot! Not StreeP! If I ever lie my eyes upon you again, I'll combust!!"  
  
Before another word was spoken, the princess dashed out of the room, leaving a bewildered King and Prince.  
"What was that all about?" Marth snickered. "Surely she can't be at all serious?"  
"Of course not," the King chuckled, though thinking differently. He knew that Zelda was as serious as she had ever been in her life. "But look Marth, there's something your father and I have been meaning to tell you two about..." 


	24. She can't handle the truth

Smirking, Marth walked into his room and shut the door. He sat on a chair and gazed out the window, not able to help a smile. In some time soon to come, Zelda would be his.  
King Harkinian had just informed Marth about their betrothal. He made the prince swear not to tell Zelda, and that their wedding would come soon enough.  
But Marth was not the only one who had heard the King's confession of the betrothal. Impa had as well. Even though the nursemaid had already known, she thought that it was bad that Marth knew as well. She knew what she had to do.  
Zelda lifted her head when someone knocked on her door.  
"Zelda? Zelda, it's me--Impa. There's something I've got to tell you."  
The princess slowly walked over to the door, and opened it. "What is it, Impa?"  
The nursemaid walked in. "Why, Zelda! What's the matter child? It looks as though you've been crying!"  
"That's because I have!" Zelda responded, shuddering and wiping her red eyes. "It's Meryl's father--he died this morning, Impa!"  
Impa gritted her teeth, frowning, and sat Zelda down on the bed next to her. The fact that Zelda's best friend's father had just died wouldn't add to her own bad news.  
"Uh...when's his funeral?"  
Zelda sniffed and picked up a letter on her night stand. "It's in a week. Meryl says that you and Link can come if you want. Would you please go with me? I'm afraid to go alone."  
"Of course I'll come," Impa whispered, giving Zelda a motherly hug. A single tear escaped her eye. "But you wouldn't have to worry about going alone if I weren't to accompany you. I'm sure Link will come."  
"I hope he will." Zelda sighed, and brushed away the last of her tears. "Well, what is it?"  
"What's what?"  
"You came up here to tell me something, didn't you?"  
"Oh yes..." Impa chewed on her tongue, wondering if the princess could handle any more sad news. "I...I forgot. I'm sorry, Zelda! Ha ha! Yeah, memory loss runs...in my family..."  
Zelda gave her nursemaid a strange look. "I can see that you're hiding something from me. You've got one of the best memories around. But I'm too tired now to force whatever it is out of you."  
Impa got the message. "Good-night, princess."  
"Good-night, Impa."  
As soon as Impa closed the door, Zelda walked over to her closet. She opened the door and sighed. Every square inch of the place was filled with nothing but nightgowns. The princess had a seperate closet for every type of apparel, it seemed.  
A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Zelda called.  
"Forgive me if I'm intruding, but I dropped an earring in here," said Impa, coming back into the room. She closed the door behind her.  
"S'okay," Zelda whispered. She turned around and glanced at her nursmaid. "Impa, I hate my nightgowns. All of them."  
"Sorry to hear that," Impa responded unenthusiastically, still vainly searching for her lost piece of jewelry.  
The princess broke into an excited smile. "Did you know that some people sleep with absolutely NOTHING on at all?!"  
Raising her eyebrow and wrinkling her nose, Impa momentarily stopped her search to stare at the princess in disgust. "I rejoice in saying that I did not. Thank you for the information."  
"Your welcome."  
"Ha ha. Oh, here it is." Impa bent over and picked up her small jade earring. It had been lying on Zelda's bedcovers. "Good-night, princess."  
"Night, Impa."  
For the second time that night, Impa left the room and closed the door behind her.  
Heaving another sigh, Zelda took a pale blue night dress out of her closet. She put in on, and dragged herself into her bed. The princess was incredibly tired, and wanted nothing but sleep.  
But sleep didn't come easily. Zelda's mind was busy revolving around two things:  
Was Link feeling any better? She hoped so...Link was the last person on earth who deserved to have an arrow stuck in his side. She wished that he'd get well.  
And what had Impa wanted to say? There must have been something that she wanted to tell her, or else she wouldn't have just come into her room like that.  
But eventually, Zelda's mind started to drift into slumber. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's note: Sorry if these chapters have been getting short. I'm doing the best i can!!! 


	25. Do you believe in Magic?

Link woke up the next day to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door. Groggily, he walked up to the door. "Who is it?"  
"It's me, Impa."  
"What do you want?"  
"Let me in, I think I can help you and your disfunctioning arm."  
Shrugging, Link opened the door. Impa stood there, holding a large book in one hand and an umbrella in the other. She stepped quickly into his house, closing the parasol.  
"Phew, thanks!" said Impa, taking off her soaking wet coat. "The rain's coming down in bullets out there! Yeah, sorry if I get your floor a little wet, there."  
'Little' may have been a bit of an understatment. Droplets of water were practically pouring off of Impa onto Link's clean floorboards.  
"It's all right," he stammered, sitting down. "So what is it you wanted to help me with? I mean, this arm in a sling is kind of inconvenient, but I think I can manage."  
"Well, that's kind of what I came here to talk with you about," Impa began, sitting down and putting her book on her lap.  
"What's the book?"  
Impa smiled. "Well, I decided that you didn't really deserve to have that wound in your shoulder for the typical five-to-six weeks. So, I thought that I might be able to give you a hand." She winked at him.  
"What, you mean that you can...you can do magic?!"  
Laughing, Impa grinned again. "I don't know if I'd go as far as calling it magic, but...well, actually, I guess it...well, the point is that I can heal you now--as opposed to waiting over a long period of time."  
"But are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Link asked. "I mean, is it okay to cure this wound with magic? I mean, it's the natural law that- -"  
Impa stood up, throwing her arms and the thick book into the air. Lightning flashed outside the window behind her. "WELL SCREW THE NATURAL LAW!!"  
Not expecting that sudden outburst, Link stared at her in confusion. She picked up her book and walked next to him. Impa read something carefully, then shut it loudly.  
"Here we go," she whispered, placing her hands firmly onto Link's injured shoulder. "That doesn't hurt, does it?"  
"No," Link replied, even though it did a lot.  
Impa closed her eyes, muttering incomprehensibly. A chill ran down Link's spine, and he wondered if the Sheikah woman really knew what she was doing.  
"Look, Impa. It's nothing personal, but do you-"  
"SIMPLA VIVA!!!" Impa suddenly bellowed, throwing her arms in the air and twisting around her hands. "LIVE FOREVER!!!" A blue mist swirled around in the air, and then right above Link's shoulder. His bandages abruptly disappeared, and the blue mist dissipated.  
Link's jaw dropped. He flexed his arm and felt no pain at all. He stared at Impa in disbelief. "...What was that?!"  
"Oh, just an old spell I remembered," Impa chuckled. "Sorry if I spooked you a bit. It's just that I couldn't stand the thought of you being in that sling for so long. So...your welcome."  
Link laughed. "Thank you, Impa. But I've got a question. If you can use this magic to heal, why hasn't it been used before? Like in wars? I've never heard about anything like it before!"  
"I'm going to have to make a very long and tedious story short. There are many limitations as to who can use this magic and when. The Sheikah are the only ones able to use it, and also those that they pass it onto. For example, I have bestowed this power unto Zelda. But it can be used only on Kokiri every so many years..."  
"Oh."  
"Well, sorry my visit had to be so short. But Zelda's feeling under the weather somewhat, so I'd best be heading back to her."  
"Okay. Thanks again, Impa!"  
"Na li, na li."  
"....what?"  
Rolling her eyes and sighing, the nursemaid walked out the door with her umbrella. "It's Chinese for 'no need.' Good-bye, Link."  
"Bye." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"AAACHOOO!" Zelda sneezed, as her door closed. She looked up. "Oh, it's you Impa."  
"Yes," she replied, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling? I came back as soon as I could."  
"I feel terrible," Zelda sniffed, sitting up in bed slightly. She shivered from the cold air. "Did it work?"  
"Quite well. Link's energy seems to have been fully restored. I do hope you're satisfied." She rolled her eyes.  
"Well you know I would have done it myself if it wasn't for this nasty cold I've got."  
"I know, princess. I was glad to do it." Impa laughed shortly.  
"What is it?"  
"Ah, I just wish you could've seen Link's face when I did the spell! He thought that I was going to make him explode or something!"  
  
"Oh, Impa! You didn't try and be traumatic and everything, did you?" Zelda asked. Her nursmaid only grinned. "You know that scares everyone half to death!"  
Zelda had watched Impa heal some Kokiri like that before. The words need only to be murmured, but the Sheikah woman like to bellow them out for effect. This, of course, completely freaked out whomever she happened to be healing.  
"Well, I must say that the lightning storm did add to the impression."  
The princess looked stern for a minute, then she sneezed. Zelda couldn't help but laugh. "I just hope that you know that if you ever did that to me, I'd personally have you executed. I hate being scared like that!"  
  
"I hope I'm not the first one to tell you this princess, but you're not Kokiri," Impa joked. "And besides--you know you'd never be able to execute me. I'm like..." Impa had been about to say that she was like a mother to her, but was a little afraid to. "Well...we're good friends."  
The Hylian princess smiled warmly at Impa. "Impa, you've always been like a mother to me. Sometimes I feel that you really and truly are. So I just want to say that I'm...really and truly grateful."  
A tear fell down Impa's cheek, in spite of herself. She reached down and hugged Zelda lovingly, kissing her forehead. "Your words touch me deeply, Zelda. I hope that you'll always turn to me. I shall always be here, your highness."  
"I know," the princess whispered. "Thank you." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's note: Yeah yeah, i know--i took the "live forever" thing from death becomes her! (a movie that i do not own, but wish i did!) SO SHOOT ME! *sarcastically* well anyway, please review. 


	26. Construction

Another knock sounded at Link's door. Still dumbfounded by his newly healed arm, he went to open it. His four friends were there.  
  
"Wow, you're arm...it's been healed!" marveled Conner, walking in. "How on earth did you manage that?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly me that did it, you see," Link laughed.  
  
"Whatcha mean?" Roy asked curiously, sitting down.  
  
"It was Impa. You know, she's Princess Zelda's nursemaid."  
"Well how did...how'd she do it? Magic?" Mario snickered.  
  
"Yes, it was magic, actually." Link smiled at his friends' confusion. "She didn't tell me the exact name of the spell, but I know she used magic to do it. And you know, I think you guys are a little too overwhelmed. I mean, didn't you know that Sheikah can do magic?"  
  
"No," Brian answered flatly. "I had no idea."  
  
"I didn't know either," Conner seconded.  
  
"Well, I know that at least Impa can," Link told them. "So anyway, what'd you guys want to do today?"  
  
"Well we were orignally going to just stay here and help you with your arm," Mario explained. "But now that I see you've been mystically healed, I have no clue."  
  
"Say, I've got an idea!" Roy cried. "A new shop is opening up in the Marlon Kelly Market! We could check out the construction, and throw rocks and stuff at the workers."  
  
"What's the new place sell?" asked Conner.  
  
"Actually, I think it's a restaurant."  
  
"They put up a new restaurant?" Link asked in disbelief. "How could they put up a restaurant in a market?!"  
  
"Well actually, it's not really IN the market," Roy explained. "It's kinda off to the side, but still right next to it. Of course, they had to take over that old shoe place to make it big enough.  
  
"Which old shoe place?" asked Conner.  
  
"Oh you know, the one where..."  
  
"East or west side?" Link asked. He knew there were only two shoe stores in the Market.  
  
"West."  
  
"They're getting rid of it?!" Link cried, standing up.  
  
"Yeah..." Roy responded. "Is that a problem? There's still the shop on the other side, you know."  
  
"But that's...that's Meryl's store," Link whispered to himself, sitting down again.  
  
"You mean Meryl Street?" Mario asked. "That lovely lady who danced with us at the May festivity? She owned a shoe store?"  
  
"Yeah," Link answered. "But I can't even begin to imagine why she'd give it up just like that! It doesn't make any sense! Surely they must have forced it out of her..."  
  
"If you're so concerned about it, why don't you go ask her about it?" Brian asked sarcastically. Link jumped up.  
  
"That's exactly what I should do, Brian! I'm a concerned friend, and she ought to tell me what's happened! Gotta go, guys. I have no idea where Meryl lives, so I may be a while."  
  
And with that, Link went dashing out the door. At first, he wasn't quite sure where to begin. If Meryl's shop had been closed down, it was obvious that she wouldn't be there. But where did she live? There was only one place he knew to go.  
  
Link took the path that would lead him to Hyrule Castle. He was headed for the front gates, when he recoiled suddenly. The guards there would still recognize him as a criminal. Then, he saw Impa moving around in a small window not to far away.  
  
Crawling on his hands and knees, Link knocked on the window. Impa looked up, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Open the window!" he mouthed to her. She quickly obeyed. Link jumped into the Castle's kitchen.  
  
"Link, what in Farore's name are you doing here?!" Impa demanded. She did not seem angry, merely confused.  
"It's something that my friends told me," Link explained. "It's about a new rest--"  
  
"Wasting your breath, Link," Impa sighed, drying her hands on a cloth. "I know that Meryl's store has been closed down. I passed it on my way to the jewelry shop. His majesty wishes for the princess to have..." She pursed her lips. "A wider selection of what I like to call...trinkets." She finished the sentence rather sourly.  
  
"So when you say 'His majesty,' are you referring to King Harkinian or Lowell?"  
  
"Whenever will you learn your lesson?" came a voice, before Impa was able to answer. She and Link whipped around, and found themselves facing Marth, leering at them from the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know that was really, really, short, but it felt like the perfect way to end a chapter! besides, im about to update another right now! 


	27. Vengeance

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link spat, as Marth walked slowly towards them. The prince laughed. There was a loud crash from outside the door, but none of the three noticed it.  
  
"Once a criminal, always a criminal, I see. Now you have broken and entered, which is a serious crime. And look...little nursey maid is here to help the brave warrior!" Marth laughed hysterically, clutching his side.  
  
"I wasn't--"  
  
"Oh, stop being such a nuisance," Marth laughed, straightening, and cutting Link off completely. "Now I'm afraid that I will have to resort to throwing both you and your little...co-hort to the dungeons." He smiled.  
  
"No!" Link cried. "Leave Impa out of this, she didn't do anything!"  
  
"Aha!" Marth shouted triumphantly. "Sounds like we've just gotten a confession! Jumping to the maid's defense, and not even thinking of your own guilty soul!" He laughed maliciously again. "Guards!"  
  
There was silence. Impa and Link looked around nervously. Marth appeared annoyed.  
  
"GUARDS!" he shouted again.  
  
But instead of guards bursting through the kitchen door, it was the Princess of Hyrule.  
  
"ZELDA!" Impa and Link shouted. Blood was pouring steadily from her bottom lip, and a bruise had risen over her left eyebrow.  
  
Marth stared at her in pure shock. She glared menancingly at him, then walked up to Link.  
  
"What're you doing here?" she choked, her voice cracked. "Didn't you know you were going to get caught?" Zelda did not seem angry with Link, just very worried.  
  
Link had suddenly forgotten all about Meryl. His only thoughts now where about how and why Zelda had been injured so badly. He put his hands gently on the princess' shoulders.  
  
Marth was enraged. "How dare you touch one of royal blood?!" he yelled in anger, unsheathing his sword. "You will now surely pay for your acts of foolishness!"  
  
"No!" Zelda cried, whirling around to face Marth, as blood went flying everywhere. Not seeming the least bit afraid, she stepped up to him (or at least as close as she dared). "Don't you dare lay even one finger on Link, you horrid monster!"  
  
Marth stood there, flabbergasted. When he finally spoke, his words were quivering. "Did your father not ever tell you that a princess is always to hold her tongue in the presence of a prince?!"  
  
"I don't know if he had!" Zelda shouted back. "But all I know is that my mother told me to always stick up for what I believed in, no matter who was bearing down against me! So your words of what you call 'common sense' simply bounce off of me!"  
  
Not able to finds words fit for the situation, Marth gaped at the princess in utter horror. Then, he lifted his sword, and crashed the hilt of it onto Zelda's head. She managed one last fleeting glance at Link, and then collapsed to the stone floor.  
  
Immediately, Link leapt to Zelda's side. "You...you son of...." Knowing he was already in hot water, Link thought shrewdly that he would be stupid to make Marth any angrier than he already was. The prince sheathed his sword.  
  
Footsteps were heard, and King Harkinian came flying into the kitchen, panting. He took one look at Zelda and Link, then stared up at Marth in horror. "How...what...what happened here, Marth!?"  
  
Marth seemed to become desperately sad. "Thank the goddesses you've come, highness!" he gasped dramatically.  
  
"What happened to my daughter?!" the King bellowed angrily.  
  
"It was so horrible," Marth cried, stepping back from Zelda's body. "But I do not believe that she is dead. She may be merely knocked out."  
  
Impa and Link quickly exchanged glances, both almost positive that they knew what Marth was doing...  
  
"Who is responsible for this?!"  
  
"They are," Marth answered quietly, pointing at Link and Impa. "Using pots and pans, of course. Hearing a large clatter coming from down here, I raced down immediately. But alas, I was too late. By the time I got down, that Kokiri boy was kneeling beside her body, checking to make certain that she was dead."  
  
Impa's mouth dropped. She had been expecting Marth to say something like that, but hadn't predicted her reaction would still be huge surprise.  
  
Link quickly stood up, which he regretted--the move made him look extremely suspicious. King Harkinian stared at Impa in disbelief, anger, and utmost confusion.  
  
Impa opened her mouth to say something to the King, but closed it again. She knew that he would never take her word against a prince's.  
  
"Prince Marth," King Harkinian growled, fuming. "Please take my daughter back to her room. I will arrange for a doctor to arrive. That is, once I have successfully made sure these two have been taken care of.  
  
Smirking at Link, Marth bent down and picked up the princess in his arms. Link's face turned red, and he felt his body surge with jealousy. Just to see anyone touching Zelda in a such a way made him so angry, that he could kill something.  
  
"Guards!" King Harkinian called. Two burly, strong soldiers marched into the kitchen. "Take care of these vermin criminals...."  
  
Zelda woke in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed instantly. She wondered why she had woken up, when she heard a noise.  
  
Someone's screams were echoing into her bedroom. But whose could they possibly be? Zelda jumped slightly when she turned around, and saw Marth sitting on a bed next to her.  
  
"What're you doing in my room?" she demanded to know.  
  
He grinned. "Merely making sure that you would be all right. I was afraid they might've seriously hurt you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'they?'" she shouted. "YOU were the one that hit me with the hilt of your own sword! I remember it! And what happened to Link and Impa?! Where are they?!"  
  
Marth sighed. "I wish I did not have to tell you so soon, princess. Link and Impa have both...been...they've both been executed.  
  
Zelda's eyebrows raised, and she stared at Marth in disbelief. "No..." she whispered. "You're lying...NO!"  
  
"Yes," Marth said, feigning sorrow. "Just a small time ago."  
  
The princess leapt out of her bed and fiercely kicked the chair Marth was sitting in. "YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled at him. "YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW WHERE ARE THEY ARE!! TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE SENT THEM!!"  
  
"Back to hell!" Marth answered, getting up from the floor (which he had landed on when she kicked his chair). "They tried to murder you, and we had no other choice! The sinners had to be sent back where they came from! Who knows what they could've down otherwise!!?"  
  
"STOP TELLING ME THESE LIES!" Zelda shrieked, ripping the sheet off her bed and twisting it around. "I know it was you that knocked me out back in the kitchen! What did you tell my father?!"  
  
"Just the truth!" Marth told her. "That the boy and the maid attacked you mercilessly!"  
  
Zelda dropped the whip she had been making with her sheet, and picked up part of Marth's broken chair. She swung it at him, hitting the side of his head. He fell to the ground; Zelda was unmoved.  
  
The princess raced out of her room and down the flight of stairs. "IMPA!" she shouted. "IMPA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
On her way down, Zelda ran into a guard. "Pardon me, highness," he said kindly. "But Impa's been taken down to the dungeon with that Kokiri boy. Thought you would know that, after all they've done to you."  
  
"So they aren't dead?" Zelda asked breathlessly.  
  
"No, not yet," the guard assured her. "Their execution has been prolonged to tomorrow afternoon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
dont 4get 2 review, people! 


	28. The Awful Truth and Forgiveness

Zelda stared at the guard in horror. "What do you mean, 'their execution'?!" she commanded of him. "They haven't actually been sentenced to death, have they?!"  
  
"Of course they have," answered the very confused guard.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL MY FATHER!!" Zelda shouted, flying down the hallway to her father's throne room. She found him sitting there, rubbing his forehead. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Zelda! You've been healed! I must admit, for a minute there I wasn't sure that I could trust Marth as a doctor."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IMPA AND LINK?!" Zelda yelled at him, ignoring what he'd just said.  
  
The King looked stunned. "Wha...what do you mean? They're in the prison cells now, until their execution tomorrow. Zelda, they tried to kill you! Surely you're aware of-"  
  
"Father, they didn't!" Zelda cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Link and Impa are completely innocent! It was MARTH that knocked me out! It was MARTH who rammed my head with the hilt of his sword! And don't look at me like that; I know he did it! Don't you think I could tell what he was going to do once he approached me?!"  
  
King Harkinian stared at her in disbelief. Zelda seemed so sure of what she was saying, and had never been one to lie.  
  
"B-But...why on earth would Marth--"  
  
"Father, listen to me!" Zelda whimpered, walking closer. "I know that you thought Marth was fine and all that, but he's not at all what he says he is! He has unjustly arrested Link on two occasions, and now Impa!"  
  
"You know," King Harkinian said calmly, but his temple was twitching somewhat. "I sometimes wonder if you are getting too att--"  
  
"Attached to Link?" Zelda interrupted him, her voice and body shaking. "You'd be too right, father! That's another reason I know for sure that Link is innocent! I love him, and he loves me! And don't drop your mouth like that, it's true! I'm not lying, I am NOT mad, and I love Link more than anyone else in the world!"  
  
Zelda fell to the floor in a series of sobs. Her father walked over and helped her up. He stared into her eyes for a long time, wearing an expression of confusion and bewilderment.  
  
The princess stared back, choking on her tears, trying to force them back. She felt so embarrassed to be crying like this in front of her father, but there was nothing else she could do.  
  
King Harkinian's heart broke in two. "Zelda...my daughter...there is something I must tell you now. I should have let it been known to you long ago...my own foolish mistake, I see now."  
  
Shivering, Zelda straightened as well as she could. "What is it that you've kept from me so long? And don't waste your time beating around the bush, and just tell me what it is!"  
  
The King had faced dragons. Mountain Trolls. Even Gannondorf, once. But he could not face his daughter now. He looked determinedly at the carpeted floor. "Zelda...ever since you were born, you...you have been betrothed to Prince Marth."  
  
This news hit Zelda as if she had just gotten run over by a stampede of horses. After silently dropping to her knees in disbelief, the princess' eyes began to flow once more. Suddenly, she started to scream. Shrieks of misery, almost as though Zelda were being tortured.  
  
King Harkinian looked up. He stared in horror at his daughter, writhing on the floor with what was quite apparently agony. The King closed his eyes, as if to shut out the sound--but only his vision could be stopped completley. Never before had King Harkinian ever heard Zelda cry like this. He suddenly knew what he had done.  
  
"Father, how could you do this to me?!" Zelda cried, trying vainly to stand up. "How could you, after all that mother said?! She must have known nothing of this!"  
  
"She did not," King Harkinian said quietly. "And I was a fool not to tell her at all. And I was a fool not to tell you..."  
  
"Well it's not like my opinion would've mattered or not!" Zelda accused him, finally getting to her feet. "A King would never consult his daughter on such a note, would he?!"  
  
"Zelda, please let me explain," the King pleaded, walking over to her.  
  
"All right, go ahead!" she responded. "Explain this all to me."  
  
King Harkinian opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and looked down at the carpet again. Zelda bent down a bit to see into his eyes. To see what he was feeling.  
  
She saw a frustrated old man, trying rapidly to think of some way to apologize. The King was worried, mortified, and miserable. Just the sight of his perplexed expression made Zelda's eyes tear up again.  
  
Finally, King Harkinian spoke. "I know not what to say," he quietly whispered. "For there is no explanation. Your mother was right; she was always right." Zelda stared at her father, as he seemed to be talking to himself now. "I should've listened to her. I should've still listened to what she told me, even if she is dead." Quite unexpectedly, he lunged out at Zelda, only to envelope her in a huge hug.  
  
"Father!" Zelda whispered, crying softly into his shoulder. "I...what can I do?"  
  
But King Harkinian seemed to have missed Zelda's question, now at tears himself. "If your mother were still here, she'd never forgive me. And you, Zelda, are the closest thing I have to her. If she came back to earth, I'd do all I could to make her happy. And now you, the one elf in the world I know closest to me, have a broken heart. One that I triggered." Still with tearful eyes, and a choking voice, King Harkinian grasped his daughter's hand firmly. "Please forgive me, daughter. Ever since your mother died, I have been only a King...not a father, as I should have. I did not regard as anything but a...a business deal, and that was very wrong of me. Zelda...I am so sorry that I have failed you as a father."  
  
In more ways than one, Zelda agreed with King Harkinian. "You didn't completely fail, father. You...you supplied me with shelter, food, and clothes; though sometimes more than I needed. I was just waiting for that one day when you might turn around and..." Zelda choked, trying to wipe away final tears. "And see me. See me not as just a person, but as your daughter. Now I see that that day has finally come." She smiled at him through her tears.  
  
"Do I have your forgiveness?"  
  
"...Yes, father. You do. And if you're interested, Marth is in my room with probably quite a bad concussion."  
  
"I will go and see to him," King Harkinian said darkly. "You go and tell the guards by the prison that Impa and Lenk are free." He smiled, but Zelda's faltered.  
  
"Father, his name is Link. Not Lenk."  
  
"Of course, of course. That's...that's what I meant."  
  
The two went their separate ways. King Harkinian was crashed with the thought of having to tell King Lowell about the whole mess. He was walking very slow as he thought. Zelda, on the other hand, thought only of Link...and that her father finally knew.  
  
Zelda raced into the dungeon area. The guard that had been there previously had since been replaced. The new one opened the door.  
  
"Hope you'll be all right down there, Highness," he called after her. "Aren't as many guards down there as there used to be."  
  
The Princess flew down the stairs, not really having heard what the man had said. She ran into several other guards, and then saw Link. He had been placed behind steel bars.  
  
As Zelda ran towards the cell, Link hurriedly rushed to meet her. The steel did not stop either from slipping their arms in-between the bars, grasping each other. The metal may not have been comfortable, but Zelda didn't care. She kissed Link as soon as her hands felt his face in the dark.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, the guards turned their backs to them. Several found it queer that Zelda was so passionately kissing the man who had tried to murder her not too long ago.  
  
Link stroked Zelda's hair, moving his lips from her own to her cheeks and upper neck. Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
"Zelda, wait--Impa! It's Impa, Zelda! Marth came down a few minutes ago, and demanded that she be executed immediately!" 


	29. Old Friends

"No!" Zelda whispered. "She hasn't! They didn't--"  
  
"There's not much time!" Link told her. "They aren't going to just chop off her head instantaneously! Calm down!"  
  
"You there!" Zelda barked at a nearby guard. "Quick and unlock this door! Link and Impa have both been freed!"  
  
"Yes, highness," the guard stammered, fumbling with his keys. He quickly unlocked the door, and Link came dashing out of it. Zelda kissed him quickly, thanked the guard, and the two elves bolted out the door.  
  
Impa, meanwhile, was standing in front of Marth. Her hands were tightly tied behind her back, and she was staring at the prince with such hatred, she felt herself starting to burn.  
  
"Don't know what you expected," Marth said to her. "For Link to perhaps bend the bars like rubber? Or maybe for Robin Hood to swing by and free you, tossing a bag of gold at your feet on the way?" He chuckled, trying to convince himself that Impa was petrified.  
  
"I was wise to expect nothing," Impa stated. "If anything, I only dreaded morning...which has now turned to tonight, I see."  
  
Marth laughed. "Oh yes, you think you're such a smart Sheikah woman, don't you, Ampi?"  
  
"It's IMPA," the nursemaid snarled angrily.  
  
"Stop talking back, or your name's mud," Marth growled, pulling a whip out from behind him. "Or would you rather me be forced to use this on you again?"  
  
Impa flinched in a subtle manner. She did not say anything, making Marth smirk again. She hated him only more for it.  
  
"Well, I think we have held off this whole prosecution thing long enough, don't you, IMPA?" he asked, emphasizing her name. She merely continued to glare at him. "I see. Guards, why don't you--"  
  
Marth stopped talking when he realized that Impa was no longer staring at him. Her gaze lay just above his right shoulder. With suspicion, Marth turned around.  
  
Out of nowhere, Link leapt on top of Marth's shoulders, bringing the prince to the ground. Zelda jumped from the ceiling as well, landing right behind Impa.  
  
"I knew that would work!" Impa laughed, as Zelda untied her hands. "I saw you two hiding up there in the rafters, and then pretended to be looking over his shoulder...the idiot went and turned around!"  
  
But now, Marth was prepared quite easily for a fight. He and Link were both wrestling furiously on the ground, determined not to let the other win the fight.  
  
"I feel so terrible," Zelda sighed, with bated breath. "It's like I'm the cause of this fight..."  
  
"But it's not," Impa comforted her. "It's really your father."  
  
"That may be so, but I have forgiven him," Zelda said. "Speaking of which, I have a job for you to do, Impa. Go and get my father, and bring him here as fast as you can!"  
  
Impa attempted a bow, and then ran off as quickly as she could. Zelda was nearing Link and Marth's battle, when an arm wrapped around her neck from behind. She struggled furiously, but found now that it was getting difficult to even breath.  
  
The princess knew she wasn't going anywhere, and quickly looked around the room for any sign of help. Her eyes were slowly starting to close...then, quite suddenly, the thing strangling her dropped heavily to the ground.  
  
Zelda whipped around to see who had saved her. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Happened to run into her while I was shopping," Saria said to Zelda, nodding to Meryl and holding a bow. "Meryl had just gotten a message from the King, and asked if I would help. I had, of course, told her that I knew both you and Link."  
  
"Thanks!" Zelda cried, looking at them both. And for the first time, she looked around at the guards. They were not, as she had formerly thought, Hylian. They had to be Altean.  
  
"We've got no idea where they came from!" Meryl said. "But they're very bru-"  
  
Just as Meryl had been explaining the brutality of the Altean soldiers, one ironically grabbed her throat and started shaking her around.  
  
"Quick, Saria!" Zelda shouted. "We've got to help her!"  
  
Saria threw herself onto the soldier that had grabbed Meryl. She took an arrow from her pack and stabbed the soldier in his eye. Howling in agony and pain, he threw Meryl into the stone wall as easily as a baby might toss a rag doll.  
  
"MERYL!" Zelda rushed over to her friend. "Meryl, Meryl! Please, get up! Wake up!"  
  
"Look out, Zelda!" cried Saria, still on top of the same Altean soldier. The princess whipped around, and stared in front of her. A man of at least eight feet towered over her. He reached out a hand to the motionless princess of Hyrule.  
  
Saria closed her eyes, and reopened them seconds later. Zelda was no where to be found. She leapt off the soldier she had previously been attacking, and leapt on to the eight footer.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!" she shouted, stabbing his head repeatedly with arrows. "YOU DISGUSTING BEAST; YOU ATE PRINCESS ZELDA!!!"  
  
"That's news to me!" cried out a femine voice, from the other side of the room they were in.  
  
As the soldier fell dead beneath her, Saria turned around. There was Zelda, waving at her, perfectly fine.  
  
"Well, whaddya know? I killed one without a cause. Oh well."  
  
"Zelda! What's going on?!"  
  
The Princess turned to see King Harkinian and Impa running towards her, followed by severl Hylian knights. But apparently, he didn't really need his daughter to explain the event.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, ZELDA!!" he roared at her.  
  
"But father, what about Link?! I can't just--"  
  
"I'll get Link," Impa told her, pushing the princess out of the room. "But for right now, I think you've had enough action. You'd better get as far away from as possible!"  
  
"Oh, fine! I just hope I can trust you!"  
  
Zelda ran down the Main Hallway, panting. She tried climbing the hundreds of steps to her room. But mid-way, she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~ OH NO! 


	30. What Happened

The next day, Zelda woke up in her bed. Apparently, Impa had found her on the stairs and brought her to her bed. The princess quickly got up and changed before charging down the staircase.  
  
Impa met her at the foot of the steps, wearing a very solemn expression. Zelda's smile vanished. "Impa, what is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have some rather...bad news," Impa choked, trying not to cry. Zelda noticed that her nursemaid was fiddling with a bracelet on her left wrist.  
  
"Quick, what is it? Tell me!"  
  
Impa looked up at her. "Zelda, Meryl has died. Saria told me what happened last night. All with getting thrown into the wall and everything. She recieved a sharp collision in the head with the stone wall."  
  
Zelda stared at Impa, not believing her. "No, Impa. You're wrong." She even laughed. "For once in your life, you are WRONG!! Meryl isn't dead, she can't have gone, she's-"  
  
"Zelda, please," Impa sighed, not losing her seriousness. "You're only making things worse. Meryl is gone, and you will just have to face it."  
  
The princess' eyes were shining, as they had gotten wet. Impa's voice shook as she spoke again. "And Link..."  
  
Zelda grabbed Impa's shoulders roughly. "Oh Goddesses, NO... Impa, what in Din's name has happened to him?!"  
  
"He is alive," Impa whispered, several tears escaping her eyes. "But in his fight with Marth, he got stabbed with a dagger. We know he has not long to live."  
  
"NO!" Letting go of Impa forcefully, Zelda bolted to her father's throne room. He looked up at her.  
  
"Two rooms down," he said, before she could open her mouth. Without thanking him, she ran down the hallway.  
  
Zelda wrenched the door open, and saw Link inside, alone. He was propped up on a bed, his chest covered completely in bandages. There were two large bruises on his forehead. He did not smile as usual when Zelda sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"They...they said," he choked, coughing blood onto her incidentally. "Sorry...they told m-me...I w-won't be around...much l-longer." For the first time ever, Zelda saw tears fall down Link's cheeks.  
  
"Link if you cry, you're going to make me cry too," Zelda complained, although her eyes had already been watering up.  
  
"I-I'm...sorry," Link croaked, as if gasping for air. His voice was not cracked only because of the blood he was coughing up, but because of the emotion he felt.  
  
"Oh, Link...if there's any way I can do it without...without hurting you..." Zelda started, stroking hair out of his eyes. He nodded.  
  
The blood didn't matter. Zelda pressed her lips against Link, as if it were her own life that depended on it. She could taste salty water run into her mouth, from her and Link's tears. Zelda didn't care, just so long as he was still kissing her.  
  
Impa walked by the room, whose door was wide open. Instead of laughing as she might've in another situation, she silently closed the doors.  
  
"Please..." Zelda whispered into Link's ear, kissing it softly. "Please don't leave me. I won't be able to live without you here."  
  
"Yes, you can," Link said back to her. "I know you can." He reached up and stroked Zelda's face, which was no more than an inch away from his own. "But...there's...there is something I would like to ask of you before I...I go." He spoke as if he were only about to go home from a friendly visit.  
  
"Anything," Zelda said, in a voice so quiet that only Link could hear her. He grasped her hand tightly.  
  
"As you c-can see...I have n-not the strength to get down on one knee," Link whispered, not drifiting his gaze away from Zelda. Her eyes filled up with new tears, wondering if what he was about to say was at all what she hoped it was. "Princess Z-Zelda...I w-would be very honored, a-and very grateful if y-you would..." His eyes started to water again. "If you w- would please...marry me."  
  
Letting out a strangled cry, Zelda desperately began kissing Link again. "Yes!" she sobbed, trying not to hurt him. "I will, I will!" She caressed his back gently, not wanting him to leave her. She kissed his neck.  
  
Zelda thought she heard a sigh of relief come from Link's lips, and started kissing them as well. "I will," she whispered. "For ever."  
  
Link managed a smile at her, blood trickling out of his mouth. He rested an arm on Zelda's shoulder.  
  
"L-Link? I..." Zelda stared into Link's eyes. They seemed so blank. No. It couldn't be true. "Link?"  
  
The princess lifted his arm off her shoulder, and it dropped back onto the bed. Lifelessly. He was gone.  
  
Frightened, Zelda recoiled. Tears came silently falling out of her eyes like rain. "N-no...Link...no..." She leapt to her feet, pulling at the roots of her hair. "NO! LINK, YOU AREN'T DEAD! WAKE UP, LINK! SPEAK TO ME, PLEASE!"  
  
He of course, did not respond. Zelda lifted his arm again and again, only to see it fall without the smallest hesitation. It was now confirmed. Link was dead.  
  
"N-NO!" Zelda shouted. She ran out of the room, and right into her nursemaid and father. "IMPA! IMPA, HE'S DEAD! LINK IS DEAD!" Coughing on her tears miserably, Zelda sobbed into Impa's shoulder. A few drops of water were silently falling out of the Sheikah woman's eyes, as she glanced at King Harkinian. "HE'S GONE! FOREVER!"  
  
"Zelda, please," Impa whispered, pulling herself away. Suddenly, Zelda saw Marth and King Lowell walking out of the castle.  
  
"STOP!" the princess yelled at Marth, running after him. He came to a small halt, not sure as to whether or not Zelda was addressing him. "I HATE YOU!" she shouted, punching his face wildly. "I HATE YOU!! YOU ARE THE MOST ROTTEN, UNDESERVING PIECE OF DIRT EVER TO SET FOOT ON THE PLANET!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
"Please Zelda, stop!" Impa cried in vain, as she and King Harkinian both grabbed the princess' arms to hold her back. "I suggest you two idiots run for it now, as fast as you can!"  
  
The two Alteans did as Impa told them. Zelda never saw them again. Still crying hysterically, Zelda collapsed to the floor.  
  
"She's going mad," Impa muttered seriously.  
  
"I AM NOT MAD!" Zelda yelled. "BUT LINK IS DEAD! AND MARTH KILLED HIM!!"  
  
Impa muffled Zelda's shouts by hugging her tightly. "I know, and I'm sorry, Zelda. There is nothing we can do! Crying never helps!"  
  
After several more minutes of this antagonized crying and shouting, Zelda seemed to have fainted. Her dress was soaked in both blood and tears, as was her face.  
  
Standing Zelda up with her, Impa faced King Harkinian. "I say that we should have a funeral."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	31. The End Of The Fairy Tale

On Sunday, everyone who had been invited to Link's funeral showed up. Shortly before it was to begin, a weeping Malon took a seat to the crying Saria.  
  
"I knew he shouldn't have gotten mixed up with her!" Malon cried. "He should've just stayed with me,and everything would be fine!"  
  
"Well he did, all right?" Saria shot back, now having had befriended Zelda. "And besides--"  
  
But Saria stopped talking when Impa stepped up to the podium. This worked out convientently, because she hadn't known how she was going to finish the sentence anyway.  
  
"Friends and associates," Impa said, addressing the crowd. "It is to my deepest sorrow..."  
  
Impa's speech didn't last very long. After her came King Harkinian, who told the stunned crowd about his vision, which started it all.  
  
"I can't belive he's dead," Conner whispered, trying not to let even the tiniest tear fall.  
  
"Neither can I," cried Mario, whose cheeks were very wet. Brian and Roy said nothing, afraid they would cry if they did.  
  
King Harkininan stepped down, and a few people started whispering to each other quietly. Zelda now stepped up, making everyone silent.  
  
The princess gazed around at them all before she spoke. "Link...was almost perfect. It would be very easy for me to say that Link WAS perfect, but...nobody is."  
  
Zelda's was the one speech that made Conner release a steady stream of tears.  
  
"Then she did love him," Brian whispered.  
  
"And we were just joking about it," Roy sighed.  
  
The princess' voice was cracking more often, and her body was shaking. However, only King Harkinian and Impa (seated behind her) could tell she was.  
  
"It would be very hard to live without Link," Zelda whispered.  
  
"What does she mean 'would be'?" Impa muttered to the King. Everyone simply assumed that she had made a grammatical mistake.  
  
As she talked, Zelda started fingering something no one else could see. She lifted her arm behind the podium, her heart beating faster than it ever had before.  
  
Then Impa saw it: A flash of light from the sun reflected onto something metal. Imipa's eyes widened and she leapt towards the princess, seeing a dagger.  
  
"ZELDA, NO!" Impa cried. She was seconds too late.  
  
The crowd sat there, stunned. No one spoke. No one moved. It seemed as though no one even breathed.  
  
Princess Zelda had killed herself.  
  
~THE END~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I don't know what everyone was expecting, but that's the ending to this story. Sorry if it got gruesome or anything, but I told it how life is--not always perfect. But look for more stories from me. 


	32. Epilogue

Author's note: I just decided to add an epilogue (but you don't have to read it if you don't want to, cuz it REALLY sucks):  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda's eyes slowly opened. She blinked and sat up. She saw nothing but white emptiness in front of her. A mist started to sift in front of her, and the confused princess slowly stood up.  
  
"Where am I?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Zelda?"  
  
Hearing her name, Zelda turned around. A small gasp escaped from her. Standing before her was Link. His blonde hair fell over his shoulders, a confused expression swept across his face.  
  
"L-Link," Zelda stammered, afraid to take a step for fear of falling. "I'm in.in. Link, am I in-"  
  
"Zelda, how did it happen?" Link asked, looking worried. He took a few steps closer to her. "How did.how did you die?"  
  
The princess laughed through her tears and ran up to Link. She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Then it's true!" she cried. "Link, I'm here! Here, in heaven! I'm in the Goddesses' home!"  
  
Link's worried expression was quickly switched with a smile. He caressed Zelda's neck and back, kissing her intensely. Several tears escaped his eyes. "Goddesses, Zelda, I can't believe you're here!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Zelda wept, trying frantically to wipe away her tears. "But I am! I can't even remember how it happened.oh, but Link! I thought I was never going to see you again!" She hugged him again, just making sure that he was there, making sure that it was all true.  
  
"Link, Zelda!"  
  
The two elves broke apart from each other and saw Meryl walk up to them. Her hair glistened in the light around her, and she ran up to Zelda.  
  
"Zelda, I can't believe you're here!" she cried, embracing her friend tightly. "I just can't believe it! And here was Link-moping that he'd never see you again!"  
  
"Meryl, I can't believe I'm here either!" Zelda sobbed. "A-and I will miss Impa and my father, b-but now I have you both here with me!"  
  
"Oh, don't let me interrupt things," Meryl laughed. She stepped back. "I'll be seeing you around, Zelda! Good-bye, Link!"  
  
"Bye, Meryl!"  
  
Before Link could finish waving, Zelda was on top of him. She pushed him to the ground, landing on top of him.  
  
"Zelda, what're you-"  
  
Princess Zelda silenced Link with a passionate kiss, stroking his cheeks. She could hardly accept it as true.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again," Zelda whispered, gently brushing her lips against Link's cheek.  
  
"You won't have to worry about that," Link told her softly, kissing her ear. "I'll always be here. You and I.are going to be together for a very long time."  
  
Speechless, Zelda could only manage a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's your sappy happy ending for everyone who hates realistic endings. Sorry if it's short, but I wasn't even going to write it at all. 


	33. Alternate Ending

k people, this is my alternate ending which will probably suck. so dont say i didnt warn you. obviously, link has not died yet and that's where it leaves off......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zelda, come on. The doctor said that Link should really just rest now."  
  
"Impa, aren't I allowed to just sit here if I'm not making any noise?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, child! If anything happens to him, you will be the first one to be informed of it. I promise."  
  
"No, Impa, I don't want to leave! Link is at death's door, and I can't just leave him here alone!"  
  
"Princess, no offense, but he doesn't even know you're here right now. He's asleep." Impa started tugging Zelda's arm, trying to make her stand up. "And it's no use trying to wake him up. . .the potion the doctor gave him will make him stay asleep for twenty-five hours, no matter what you do. . .we'll find out in the morning what's to happen. . .come ON, Zelda!"  
  
Reluctantly standing up, Zelda bent down over Link's body and kissed his lips for all she was worth. She couldn't help thinking that this could be the last time she ever saw him. . .  
  
"What time is it, Impa?" Zelda asked, as her nursemaid shut the door automatically behind them.  
  
"Four o'clock in the morning," Impa answered. "You've been up much too late, Zelda. It's time you got to bed." The pair of them scaled the stairs that led to the princess's bedroom. They walked inside, and Zelda sat slowly down on the bed.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you, Impa," Zelda said, smiling.  
  
"Actually, there's something I've got to tell you first," Impa said. "I spoke with your father, and he told me that he told you all about your betrothal to Prince Marth. . .to my understanding, you weren't too thrilled."  
  
"Well, you're right."  
  
"So he's sent them back to Altea," Impa continued. "We are never to see hide nor hair of them again. . .I just thought you ought to know that."  
  
"That's a relief," Zelda sighed, getting underneath her covers and shivering.  
  
"And what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Zelda smiled mischeviously, wriggling further down into her bed. "You've got to promise not to tell my father or anyone else, all right?"  
  
"Ooh, a secret!" Impa laughed. "What is it?"  
  
"Well you see, I couldn't have married Marth even if he stayed. . ." The princess turned redder and smiled wider. "Impa, I'm engaged. To Link! He just asked me this afternoon!"  
  
"That's wonderful, child," Impa said, grasping her hand and smiling warmly. "I just don't want you to get too excited. After all, we don't quite know if Link is really going to pull through. . ."  
  
"I know," Zelda said, looking a bit worried. "Impa, you must tell me first thing tomorrow morning what's happened. Do you swear?"  
  
"As I said," Impa promised, standing up and walking towards the door. "You shall be the first to know. Good-night, princess."  
  
"Good-night, Impa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning, Impa walked slowly up the steps that led to Zelda's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Impa opened the door and stepped inside. Her expression was very solemn as she walked towards Zelda, who put down her brush.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have some rather. . .unfortunate news," the nursemaid began.  
  
"He's dead. . ." Zelda whispered.  
  
Impa took another deep breath. "No. We're out of bacon, and that's Link's favorite thing to eat for breakfast. He'll have to settle for oatmeal, I'm afraid."  
  
"THEN HE'S ALIVE?!" Zelda screamed, jumping out of her chair.  
  
"Yes," Impa answered, smiling. "Healthy, wealthy and wise. . .or at least healthy and wise. . .the doctor said--"  
  
"Screw what the doctor said!" Zelda shouted, opening her door and bolting out of it. "I'm going down to see him!"  
  
Laughing, Impa listened to the clatter of Zelda's footsteps as she walked down the stairs. She suddenly wished that she'd had a boyfriend. Or at least someone who loved her as much as Link loved Zelda.  
  
"LINK!" Zelda yelled, running towards the man in green who was waiting for her at the doorway. She jumped into his arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Thank the Goddesses; it's a miracle!"  
  
"It's like I always say," King Harkinian whispered to Impa, both of whom were peeking at the two lovers from a slightly open doorway. "Miracles should happen--more often, at least."  
  
Zelda caressed Link's neck gently, kissing his face in random places, just grateful that he was alive and well. Link grinned, trying to keep up, running his lips over Zelda's smooth neck.  
  
"Hold a minute," Zelda said, pushing away from him. "Link, I've got to tell you. . . I--I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I said yes."  
  
"That's the reason I was hoping for!" Link laughed. He kissed away her tears, and she savored his touch. His tongue pressed lightly against her lips, and she willingly admitted it.  
  
Grinning, Impa quitely shut the door that she and the King had been spying out of. She turned to face him. "Well your highness, NOW do you think telling Marth to get his butt back to Altea was a good idea?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it was," King Harkinian laughed.  
  
"That's good, because Link and Zelda are engaged."  
  
"Are they really?" the King asked excitedly. "Impa, we must get started at once! Quickly now, write out the invitations!!"  
  
"Your wish is my command, sire," Impa said. She dashed out the door, faced Link and Zelda, and shouted, "I LIVE TO SERVE!!"  
  
~THE END~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i hope that was at least a little better!! 


	34. Moi's Question for Toi!

helllllloooooooooo............wow, it's been so long since i've actually looked at this story. i hate it now. but that's beside point.  
  
Zelda: the POINT is that sawyerzelda maaaaaaaay be writing a sequel to this tragic tale.  
  
Link: Well actually, if she wrote a sequel, the story may not have been so tragic.  
  
Impa: What in Nabooru's name is that supposed to mean?  
  
Sawyerzelda: It means that, like Link said, I'm possibly considering maybe writing a sequel. however, it could take a loooooooooooong time for me to already start it, since i'm already developing ideas for a different sequel and I'm in the middle of three stories right now. AAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!! so please choose one of the following:  
  
A. Write a sequel that has to do with the first original ending.  
  
B. Write a sequel that continues the second ending. Link shouldn't have died!!  
  
C. Don't write a sequel at all! Sequels are for squeakpigs!!  
  
D. What's a squeakpig?  
  
If you want to choose D and another answer, please feel free to do so. Tell me what you think in a review, and add any comments/questions/suggestions. . .ooh, questions and suggestions rhyme!! isn't that cool!?  
  
Anyway,  
  
Impa: Tell us quick!!!  
  
King Harkinian: But don't feel rushed.  
  
Link: Don't make me dead!!!  
  
Zelda: Yeah, or me!!  
  
Sawyerzelda: But that's only a request.  
  
Impa: You're weird.  
  
Mandy: (the cook who never appeared in the story) Don't have a cow.  
  
Meryl: Who the heck are you?  
  
Conner: She's my ex-girlfriend.  
  
Mario: Oh my! What a scandal!!  
  
Roy: What're you talking about? It's not a scandal!!!  
  
Brian: Um......yeah. In case you're still reading this, don't forget to review!! (like you would.....) Up with chocolate! And by the way, don't read this last line. It's pointless. It will not tell you anything.  
  
Sawyerzelda: Should I write an InuYasha story? 


End file.
